


Early Winter Letters

by Oversizedbite



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversizedbite/pseuds/Oversizedbite
Summary: ‘What ifs’ made Alexandra reckless or cautious and tonight, she had enough drinks to make her choose reckless.There's genuine surprise that melts into carefully measured familiarity when Alex comes up to the table— but no rejection. She makes no motion to sit however, not wanting to invite herself into the space."Agent Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena offers a polite smile."I was at the bar and noticed.." Alex shrugs with a half smile, "..you looked bored."///A series of vignettes focusing on Alexandra and Lena, alone and together, all loosely bound with a thread of plot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so forgive me for any mistakes
> 
> It is important to mention that this is not canon compliant, I have taken what I want and adjusted the timeline as well as digging deeper into the dynamics surrounding Alex and Lena. For those who enjoy subtlety, there are devils in the details.

Alex is partial to drinking in the privacy of her apartment; prefers to wallow alone where prying eyes can't judge her for filling a glass till it overflows or drinking straight from the bottle. She knows that's when her gloom and hatred grow best; a self imposed cage that tells her: to suffer alone is better, not best but better, and sometimes Alex finds herself agreeing to the distorted noise that escapes from the little boxes of her mind.

Tonight is different, Alex is trying not to dive down that particular rabbit hole and instead dives down another: drinking alone in a nondescript bar she's never been to before that's a calculated distance away from her apartment and the D.E.O. headquarters.

It's a step above getting wasted in her living room and at least there are other people drinking and best of all: there's no Kara.

Kara's doting bordered too close to smothering so Sister Night had been canceled for the third week straight and Game Night was especially out of the question. Alex is a fantastic liar when she wants to be but right now, pretending to have fun when she felt unhinged wasn't up for grabs. She needed distance, needed the space to simply be.

But her self imposed solitude had a time limit and so she savored every bittersweet drop to its ends. She had already promised her sister Game Night attendance next week and the way Kara beamed had felt kinda nice in that moment.

Then the not so nice came back.

It was all overwhelming in the best and worst ways; without meaning to, Maggie had blown the figurative door off its hinges and what followed had been an avalanche of emotions and self discovery... and fumbling, so much fumbling.

She couldn't pack it away into boxes again; couldn't get into fights or ignite a fuse of trouble to relieve the amalgam of fucked up in her head. Alex had to weather the storm and come out okay in the end— she didn't have to be completely okay, even barely okay is enough.

She lost Maggie but she was still Alexandra Eli Danvers... and a lesbian! She can say that now!

Alex hides a smile behind her glass; she's a lesbian and she's okay.

Now came the part that Alex hated the most when it came to healing from injury: rest and recovery.

Sometimes that meant taking physical therapy or two-weeks leave from field work and sometimes it meant forcing yourself to enjoy something that isn't whiskey, or scotch, or brandy... never vodka though.

She grimaces remembering college.

Taking a slow sip from her second drink of the night, Alex chases away memories of college hangovers with faraway fantasies. Let's herself dance with temptation that takes the form of her Ducati and a trip to the mountai- no, the coast... at least for a few days.

A few days of: no responsibilities, no priorities, no pressure or expectations.

Away from Maggie and navigating the turmoil of post-first-love. Away from constantly looking after Kara, after Supergirl. Away from the D.E.O. and every disaster that prowled in the sprawling city. Away from her mother's voice mails that remind her a little too closely of ill timed lectures and shallow familial comforts- the kind she doesn't allow herself to run with open arms to anymore.

She grips the whiskey tumbler a little too hard and a spider’s web of cracks creep over the glass; she lets go immediately and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Don't take it out on them." Alex's whispers to herself, exhales and shuts her eyes, drowns out the noise of the dimly lit bar and focuses on her breathing. They needed her to be Action Hero Danvers, not bitter and jealous Danvers that had an impressive record-not-found of DUI's and broken noses.

She knew she could pull herself together but she just needed... time, needed space, needed...

Alex opens her eyes and scans the bar: taking in every exit and potential emergency exit.

Smokey eyes find familiar features instead.

Lena Luthor

Tucked away in a corner booth alone and seemingly lost in thought, the distance not so far that Alex can't make out a manicured finger tracing the rim of a wine glass.

The redhead lets herself take in the sight.

Lena looked lost or maybe she was bored and wanted company... she's not Alex's friend but she's not a stranger either. Too personal to be acquaintances, saving one another's life does that to a relationship.

So what did that make them? An almost..? A what if..?

The scrutinized CEO of a multi-billion dollar company isn't sitting in the booth, instead there's a young woman nursing a half empty glass dressed comfortably; grey denim and a blue sweater that hangs off one shoulder— a quick glance down reveals sandals have replaced high heels.

Paying for her tab and the ruined glass with a folded bill, Alex rises off the stool and makes her way across the bar with glass in hand— eyes never straying from Lena's form.

‘What ifs’ made Alexandra reckless or cautious and tonight, she had enough drinks to make her choose reckless.

There's genuine surprise that melts into carefully measured familiarity when Alex comes up to the table— but no rejection. She makes no motion to sit however, not wanting to invite herself into the space.

"Agent Danvers, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Lena offers a polite smile.

"I was at the bar and noticed.." Alex shrugs with a half smile, "..you looked bored."

Her uninspired answer is rewarded with a huff of humor, Lena's polite smile twisted with bemusement. It's less carefully measured and guarded, it's a little more relaxed.

"You aren't entirely wrong," the young woman runs a hand through her dark mane, "Going to stand vigilant by my table all night or could I persuade you to sit, Danvers?"

"I could sit," Alex slides into the opposite seat, "But should I be calling you Ms. Luthor?"

There's no ill intent in her tone, just a nudge of where boundaries lay.

"Unless you want to discuss business with our titles and last names," Lena takes a sip of wine before continuing, "Then no, absolutely not... Though maybe not even Lena will suffice tonight."

Lena sighs heavy and props her chin on her hand.

Alex doesn't miss the ghost of self hatred, it's a familiar flavor hard to ignore but she doesn't point it out.

"Another name then? For tonight while we finish our drinks." She traces the cracks along her glass with a fingertip and watches Lena; restrains years of training that tells her to analyze and scrutinize everything because they're not at work. They're not interrogating one another; they're drinking together as what ifs.

The question is thoughtful and Lena finds herself almost immediately drawn in to the older Danvers' subtle charisma. What tips her over into the abyss are the brown eyes that don't pry for more, the understanding respect for privacy.

Lena Luthor is a woman with secrets surrounded by people equally submerged in their own— and yet they pried into her without care for consequences or the aftermath. Only things to gain, to want from her.

To be offered solace for secrets to nest in without fine print at the bottom demanding equivalent exchange like a business transaction. Just two not-yet-friends sharing a drink, it wasn’t work and it wasn’t a contract.

It was empathy.

What a wonderful gift to be treated to.

Lena offers her glass up after a beat of thoughtful silence and Alex mimics the motion.

"Kieran." The brunette offers.

"Eli." The redhead returns.

Their glasses clink together delicately and each savor the promising sip that follows.

A silence falls over them like a security blanket as lethal edges and sharp walls crumble for the night; honesty was a rarely afforded commodity that was easily spoiled or tarnished... so the pair treasured the raw gem they both stumbled on.

Cradled in the comfort, Kieran speaks up first, "Eli, like the high priest?"

"Yeah, though my mother wanted my middle name to stay Eliyahu or Elijah though." She smiles and brushes away the unspoken second half: that it was her father, Jeremiah, who gave her the name.

Kieran doesn't pry, instead presenting a soft subtle look for Eli to grow in and she does.

A stumbling patron tipping over a bar stool breaks the moment and it's Eli that speaks up once the interruption passes.

"Kieran’s your middle name?"

When the brunette nods, the redhead smiles and swirls her tumbler to watch the whiskey spin.

"I like it, it's uh... y’know, pretty," she glances up to catch a lovely pink highlighting Kieran's ears, "I think it suits you."

She's rewarded with another laugh, this time stifled by a pale hand but it's rich notes carry through; Eli's smile turns lopsided and decides that while solitude soaked with liquor was a wonderful staple of bitter medicine, getting Kieran to laugh felt... good, it felt better. Just clear and quiet and warm all throughout. It was a new kind of medicine.

Eli clears her throat and leans forward conspiratorially.

“So, tell me, any strong opinions about pineapple on pizza?”

Watching Kieran push her unfinished glass of wine to the side and lean closer, elbows to the table, Eli’s smile shifts into an easy going grin.

The pair fall into a heated debate over the science behind pineapple on pizza; discussing the acidity that helps break down the fattiness and cut through the salt which falls into another layer of discussion about what other fruit could potentially succeed on a pizza.

At one point Kieran laughs so hard she snorts causing Eli to break out in her rowdiest laugh yet, loud and uncaring for the other patrons; cackling when the brunette swats at her arm and whisper yells something she doesn’t quite catch, too distracted by how good she feels.

Their drinks are left forgotten, pushed to the end of the table.

No one pays mind to the talkative pair in the corner as night stretches its arms wide around the city that doesn’t quite sleep… and while time should pass gradually and steadily, it slows to a crawl in the space of the booth.

It’s only when the bartender declares last call does it dawn on the two just how much time had passed and how reluctant they were to let whatever this was come to an end.

Unwilling to leave their sanctuary in the booth behind, they take it with them; the pair sticking close together when leaving the bar, walking shoulder to shoulder on the sidewalk. The summer night full of stars greets them without care for who they are.

“Kieran… Lena,” Alex breaks the silence, “Thank you for tonight, I had a… a lot of fun.” She sounds suspiciously in disbelief and the brunette clicks her tongue in response.

“Hard to believe you can have fun with me?” Lena is teasing but there’s a wisp of uncertainty in her features and Alex wants to soothe those old wounds.

“No, it isn’t that- it’s just,” the redhead inhales, hates how frigid the wash of reality is after hours of warmth, “I’ve been kinda feelin’ like shit and avoiding everyone cause trying to have fun with them made me feel... worse.”

Lena’s expression softens immediately and her walls pause their rebuilding, “Eli,” she resists the urge to reach out and instead holds the older woman’s gaze with raw kindness, “I had a lot of fun too… I think I needed it.”

The honest admission brings a small and soft smile to Alex’s lips.

“I think I needed it too.”

Lena returns the smile with a wider one, “You’re a delight, Alex,” she fiddles with the clasp of her clutch purse, “I hope to see you more often… Will you be attending Game Night next week?”

The older Danvers rolls her shoulders and gives a so-so gesture but her crooked smile gives away the act and Lena finds herself charmed all over again.

“Rascal.”

Alex laughs and savors the feeling hearing Lena join her; grins insufferably when the brunette playfully pushes at her shoulder but she doesn’t so much as budge.

They tease one another for a little longer while framed by the city and sky; walking shoulder to shoulder from one street light to another talking about nothing in particular until Lena yawns twice in a row signalling the end.

They part ways on an empty street; Lena slips into an expensive looking vehicle with a patient chauffeur and Alex waits to watch it disappear around the corner.

Alex walks back to her apartment and by the time she arrives home, the clock reads 3:24AM and she feels a little clearer, a little warmer... and she isn’t tempted by a nightcap of cheap bourbon.

She falls asleep feeling a little more okay than the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story uploaded; I only gained the guts to upload this because of how much I enjoy reading everyone's writing dedicated to this pairing, feeling very inspired, and wanted to write something that I would love to read.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I look forward to your feedback and interest- thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's expression turns from pleasantly surprised to concerned at the sight of the CEO looking essentially like a drowned rat in expensive clothing. 
> 
> "Lena- you must be freezing!"
> 
> "Oh, actually I'm-" Lena doesn't finish, caught off guard by what follows. 
> 
> The older Danvers crosses the remaining distance with big strides, no worry about puddles for her sneakers, all while fumbling one-handed through her duffel. She pulls out a hand towel and moves to drape it over the shorter woman's crown then hesitates— she offers it out with a clumsy motion instead.

The rain offered a pleasant surprise to the summer heat but as time crept on, the gentle drizzle had grown to a downpour. Unsuspecting bystanders were soaked to the bone by the torrents of water and even the best-laid plans had been scattered. The lively city trudged on though, bustling with activity despite the rain making its presence known with pelting significance. It's only when thunder makes a startling entry with an echoing rumble does the city settle down into a restless pause, waiting to resume at a moments notice.

While many would grumble and groan over the sudden whiplash of weather, Lena found it wonderful. The sunlight persisted through torrential rainfall and even muted clouds couldn't blot out the entirety of the bright blue sky. The contrast in the weather both puzzled and entertained the green eyed beauty.

How often did National City see rain, much less rain with sunny skies at once? Lena certainly couldn't recall the last.

Any other day and the rain would've been an annoyance or gone unnoticed. It wouldn't have been a beautiful sight made even more spectacular by her current location; off a winding path in a park where the flowers and trees and the sheer lush green sings for water.

She watches little waterfalls flow over the side of the awning she's taken shelter under and contemplates.

Lena had finished her most pressing work of the day at L-Corp early and normally, she would have picked up a new stack to bury herself in or disappear to the labs to review abandoned projects from Lex's reign. Oh, what an acerbic aftertaste. The renaming had been a pivotal success; it allowed growth... but new and old problems grew in the light and dark alike and persisted no matter how many answers she found. There were a million things to do, a million things to work on, a million new reasons to grey early and chug scotch.

But the youngest CEO ever declared in National City felt like broken glass taped together. Her tried and true method of being a workaholic to drown everything, including herself, left her gut twisted and mind uneasy.

She should have killed and buried the garbled screaming of anxiety with a knife and shovel, like she always did, but there was something about today that compelled her to... to do what? Why is today different?

Her essential comfort in amber and honey colored bottles weren't the answer though that wouldn't stop her from indulging later.

Lena needed to pull herself together; her company needed her to have no openings in the armor. She should call her driver and head straight back to L-Corp and not leave until she's invented something.

She doesn't move from her spot under the little shade structure.

Lena reaches into the little plastic bag propped against her, the name of a bakery labeled on its side, and pulls out a croissant instead. She tears it and pulls bite-sized pieces starting from the inside and works her way out towards the crust.

She chose to forgo her driver and take a walk... a long scenic route, in fact, thankful she had slipped on low heels for work today. She chose to pick up a few treats from a nondescript bakery along the way, unable to resist the call of fresh pastries and a delectable looking almond cream bread that she is definitely looking forward to tonight.

She chose to be caught in the rain; a blessing in disguise she was woefully unprepared for but her scrambling for a dry spot had led her to the park. The location, she noted once settled, was one she had always known was here but hadn't visited till now.

And now, Lena chose to sit and wait and to nibble on a croissant. Wet hair and damp clothes aside, it felt good to watch the rain wash stone and rejuvenate the earth.

She watches a frog leap into the nearby pond.

Today is different because Lena chose all those things for herself without external forces guiding her hand. It's small and maybe even pathetic compared to the monstrosity that looms over her but still, she did it, all while rattled with fear. The brilliant woman knows she could pull herself together in record time but right now she needed... to feel like just maybe, her life would stop fighting her tooth and nail and simply let her be for once. She smiles weakly while struggling in her thoughts.

What did ordinary 23 year olds do on a rainy day?

Lena needed ordinary but that was unattainable— so she needed as close to not-Luthor-ordinary as she could get. Apparently that meant getting caught in the rain and waiting it out on an old bench. Anything for the pursuit of an answer.

Distant figures obscured by rain peek through the trees and fence in abstract and broken shapes. The few souls that brave the rain, umbrella or no, simply pass by the park entrance and pay it no mind; leaving Lena alone.

Then someone does notice the park— or rather, they walk straight past then back track to turn into the gate. Lena pays them no mind; maybe another lost soul wanting to appreciate the scenery, except she can't quite pull her eyes away from the distant shape. The silhouette framed by a dark umbrella felt familiar.

It dawns on her gradually as the figure draws closer.

Alexandra Danvers

Dressed athletic in black joggers and a blue hoodie decorated by two stripes running down the sleeves with a no-nonsense duffel bag hanging off one side of broad shoulders. The dark umbrella held in a loose grip completes the sight.

Lena rises from the bench to come close to the edge of the awning's little waterfalls and the movement, maybe a little too quick, draws out the Agent's honed senses and instincts.

The guard dog in Alex snaps to attention and in the same second melts away, wariness dissolved and fists unclenched; a set jaw and sharp eyes soften to familiarity and recognition. Lena counts herself lucky to witness such an expressive show of their relationship, an open display of emotions just for her. More than what ifs and she feels a drop of warmth in her chest at the thought.

Alex's expression turns from pleasantly surprised to concerned at the sight of the CEO looking essentially like a drowned rat in expensive clothing.

"Lena- you must be freezing!"

"Oh, actually I'm-" Lena doesn't finish, caught off guard by what follows.

The older Danvers crosses the remaining distance with big strides, no worry about puddles for her sneakers, all while fumbling one-handed through her duffel. She pulls out a hand towel and moves to drape it over the shorter woman's crown then hesitates— she offers it out with a clumsy motion instead.

"It's clean, I promise."

The fumble doesn't go unnoticed and Lena is torn between feeling warm at the attempted intimate gesture or at the respect for personal space. She decides it's both, she's charmed by both, and accepts the towel with a shy smile.

"My knight in shining armor, thank you." It's a gentle tease without an ounce of harm and Alex chuckles in response. The worst of her concerns fade away hearing the humor but her worry still lingers over the cold and Lena's warmth.

"And here I thought I'd have to fight a dragon to win the day," the redhead balances the umbrella over her back while reaching to zip her duffel closed, "So what brings you out n' about? Don't say the weather, Kieran."

The brunette laughs at the little jab and let's herself fall under the intoxicating sway of familiarity that's only allowed when they're alone together.

"Actually..." Lena, now drier than before, drapes the towel across her shoulders and notes the smell of fabric softener, "The weather is only half of why I'm 'out n' about', Eli." The towel clashes with her coordinated outfit but she ignores the fashion faux pas.

"Does the other half have anything to do with your croissant... husk?"  Alex gestures to the forgotten treat in Lena's hand that more closely resembles a cup than bread, the soft dough inside gone and eaten leaving only the crisp crust and stray remains.

"Y-Yes? I was at a bakery and they just- it was a fresh batch." The uncharacteristic trip of words makes Alex stifle a laugh, endeared by the display of fluster.

Her attempt to hide any amusement is thwarted when Lena grumbles in response like a stubborn teenager so the redhead laughs openly; the good-natured tone carrying a rumbling quality that the brunette goes tame for.

Recovering quickly, Lena speaks under her breath about ‘ill-mannered knights' while moving to throw the bread away into the little trash tin nearby. Before she can, Alex clears her throat and outstretches a free hand, an expectant look on her face.

"Wasting a perfectly good husk of bread? What would my sister say?" Alex makes a 'hand it over' gesture with her fingers and Lena cant find it in herself to object.

"Does this mean monstrous appetites run in the family or is it just Kara?" Lena asks after watching Alex consume the treat in a bite and a half. The older Danvers huffs with humor once her cheeks aren't full.

"I've always said that Kara and I should come with warnings," she readjusts the shoulder strap of her bag, "And yes, that does include food."

Alex tilts the umbrella to block the rain and offer safe passage under its shade.

“So, gonna stand here and catch a cold or would you want to walk with me?”

When Lena visibly hesitates, Alex bites back the urge to cower away from rejection. It's the subtle distress in complex green eyes that makes her stay; finds herself standing a little taller, holding herself a little steadier, as if to offer safety in presence alone.

"Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a 10-foot pole, much less share an umbrella with one," Lena's voice is clear but an ache nests in the crisp tone, "Careful, Agent Danvers, people might think you care about me."

The brunette is teasing, it's reflexive, to help brush past the hurt that doesn't leave old wounds. Old wounds held together with desperate comforts now bared open from the simple compassion coming from the redhead.

A chain reaction that leads to the unexpected display of raw vulnerability in Lena's expression, in her eyes, so subtle that maybe anyone else would have missed it. But it's Alex who senses that something about this interaction is crucial to becoming more than just friendly strangers who drink in the dark together, she can't put a word to it but she feels it in her gut.

Alex, standing with an umbrella in pouring rain, catches the hurt and answers Lena with unrehearsed honesty.

"It'd be bad to care about a Luthor, wouldn't it," Alex is treacherously blunt and Lena feels heat behind her eyes at the confession she always knew was there, "You're not just a Luthor though, you're Lena Kieran Luthor."

Lena blinks away tears and tries to focus on anywhere but the brown eyes that, for some reason, cradle her protectively. She refuses to let down her guard just yet.

"I had my reservations when Kara became friends with you, I need to protect her, so I didn't trust you but Kara did and still does and for some reason," Alex fiddles with the drawstring of her hoodie, "Despite my reservations and instincts, I'm learning to trust you too... I'm so fucking stubborn, but I’m starting to realize that you, as a person, haven’t done anything to earn my distrust.”

Oh

Lena hadn't been expecting that confession— or rather, she always knew something was happening between them but to hear Alex, the equally as guarded and caged woman, admit it was something else entirely. She had thought it'd always stay between Eli and Kieran but never spill into Alex and Lena.

She's thankful she's wrong.

"Let them think whatever, I don't care about that, not anymore," Alex’s expression is firm and her words are delicate, "But I'm learning to care- I'm learning how to care about you, Lena. Is that okay?"

She's incredibly thankful she's wrong.

The honesty makes Lena smile and laugh, the watery sound mingling with falling rain. She’s swept up in how good she feels.

"More than okay... I think I needed to hear that today."

The brunette turns to grab her purse and the bag of pastries before moving close to occupy the space offered by the redhead’s side under the umbrella. The safety is addictive and Lena leans close, wraps an arm around Alex's own with careful consideration of placement.

"Walk me home, Eli?"

Lena feels Alex pull her closer, close enough that she could rest her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder if she wanted to, but she doesn’t. She wants to though and the thought sprouts warmth in her chest that blooms, filling her ribcage.

"I got you, Kieran."

The walk back is mingled with comfortable silence and friendly chatter; retracing familiar paths and savoring one another's company while the rain provided it's voice when it wanted to be heard. A gentle rumble, a sudden crackle of lightning, the pitter patter drizzle no longer resembling the torrential pelt of earlier.

Their choice in topics steer clear of work, for both Alex and Lena, as it was another can of worms both were unwilling to deal with right now.

Instead of another fruit and pizza debate or discussing the latest medical journal, Lena brings up Game Night and they recount what had transpired just a few days ago with laughter.

It'd been Alex's first appearance to the gathering since her breakup with Maggie and thankfully, an intense look and a few sharp words had cut the, "Hey, I'm sorry for what happened." talk very very short. It had helped that, when alone together in the kitchen, Lena poured her a glass of wine with a reassuring smile and an, "Easy, tiger." Alex had chuffed back with a grumble that the brunette found adorable.

So Alex's return received very little fanfare, as she preferred, and instead Kara pushed the show on the road by saying she had a "..super awesome idea!" while holding a milkshake.

The super awesome idea, it turned out, was to draw partners out of a hat for monopoly.

Alex doesn't recall who'd been paired with who; she only remembers settling on the couch with Lena, her brand new game partner. They had drawn matching slips of paper, sealing everyone's fates.

It turns out it really was a 'super awesome idea' for the two, absolutely terrible for everyone else. Alex was aggressively competitive and Lena hated to lose, combine it with their planning and intellect and well... no one else stood a chance. Even against overwhelming odds, Lady Luck had the duo in her pocket. Winn cried foul and Kara’s stunned gasp rang out through the apartment while James' stared sadly at his empty properties. Cat had watched, entertained on the recliner, while her son Carter enjoyed every second without much care for losing.

It was only the start.

Battleship, Candy Land, Snakes and Ladders, even Connect Four— Alex and Lena continued to dominate.

In between the fun were breaks for food and for 'Winn to sob dramatically in James' arms' much to the taller man’s chagrin; it is then that Alex would slink away to the balcony for air and the comforting dark... and when Lena would join her, she didn't mind. They'd share a few hushed words and little smiles, the slip of middle names here and there.

When they'd return to the table, recharged and fired up for another round of winning much to the dismay of everyone except Carter, Kara's questioning stare directed to her older sister hadn't gone unnoticed but Alex pretended to not have seen.

By the end of the night, Alex and Lena were both exactly two dollars and several cents richer.

James and Winn had bet pocket change for victory and Cat’s sharp mocking laughter provided the backdrop for their embarrassment.

Having crashed Kara's apartment for Game Night, Alex and Lena stayed to help tidy up after the others left but rather than linger for sisterly talk time, the older Danvers opted to leave with Lena.

But not before Kara asked for Sister Night next week, the hope was tangible, and Alex agreed before disappearing down the steps with her game partner.

They parted on an empty street in good spirits from their newfound Game Night camaraderie; Alex driving away on her Ducati and Lena watching her leave without a fuss, knowing the older woman had only a single glass of wine that night.

When the trip down memory lane is over, the drizzle has tapered to a weak sprinkle and the pair are in front of Lena's penthouse; the doorman standing watch greeting Alex with a polite nod and Lena with a respectful, "Ms. Luthor."

Lena pulls her arm away with thinly veiled reluctance and Alex lets her, not wanting to cling, but still they remain under the shade and privacy of the umbrella.

"Thank you, Eli, for rescuing me from the rain."

"How could I leave you there looking like a drowned rat?"

Lena makes an offended noise and rather than push, she tugs at one of the hoodies drawstrings causing the fabric to bunch up. Alex cackles and Lena can't help but smile then quickly twists it into an exaggerated frown.

"And here I was going to invite you up for a drink."

She's joking?

She's not joking.

"I would love to but I finished working out before I found you and I’m ready for a nap," Lena would definitely not sulk over the rejection, absolutely not, "But next time? I'll bring the food, I might even get you kale- but no salmon, yeah?"

All thoughts of sulking over being rejected are now entirely erased hearing how genuine Alex is, how obvious it is the reserved woman is looking forward to hanging out with her... and the fact she remembers something so small as liking kale but hating salmon. She had let that slip during Game Night when Winn and James were debating over what kind of fish tacos to order. She didn't even realize Alex had heard her.

"Sometime next week or the week after..?" Lena tries not to sound impatient.

"I'll check my schedule an- actually, wait." And with that, Alex rummages through a side pocket of her duffel and whips out her phone. Getting the hint, Lena pushes aside her work phone in favor of her personal, pulling it out her purse and exchanging devices. Several taps and clicks later, they were saved to one another's contacts list and the phones were returned to their owners.

Alex walks Lena up to the door with umbrella in hand, determined to make sure not another drop of rain touched the woman; Lena is charmed again and again.

After promising to warm up properly once inside, the protective Agent smiles satisfied and leaves with a wave. Lena watches her disappear down the street, noting the faded ‘DANVERS’ written across the back of the hoodie, before heading up to her floor.

Unceremoniously kicking heels off her aching feet once inside, Lena hums as she goes to run a hot bath; shrugging out of her coat and letting it hit the floor.

The clock reads 7:35PM when she steps into the steaming water, licking almond cream off her fingers.

By the time she finishes her bath and curls into bed wearing only an old oversized t-shirt, it's dark and it hits her full force how tired she is... realizing she'd been on the fringes of an overdue panic attack, the kind that trickles slow and kills sudden, but now? She felt calm and clear; just the want for sleep.

Before she can surrender herself to the bed's siren song, a message pings across her phone screen that draws her attention. It's from Eli and Lena sleepily smiles at the little note under the name that reads, 'Tiger?'

> _Do you always eat your bread inside out?_

> _Go to sleep, you terrible tiger_

Lena lets out a drowsy little laugh before curling like a cat into soft blankets and falls asleep feeling safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding on one update a week with no set day to upload but I could not resist uploading a chapter for Valentine's Day, will update late next week.
> 
> For those interested, I can be found on side-blog: [ https://oversizedbite.tumblr.com/ ]  
> Thank you very much for your kudos and comments, I try to reply to everyone. I really appreciate them and it is very exciting to see how everyone is responding!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't recall your name on the invite list, tiger," the brunette's voice is low and teasing, "But I suppose I could let you stay."
> 
> "That's cause it wasn't," Alex shrugs unapologetic and smiles crooked, "But I thought maybe you'd like my company."
> 
> "Your company or your protection?" Lena is smiling but the mask is still there; a deliberate seal to keep her emotions from running to the safety offered.

Alex claws her way out her broken heart; a predator with gnashing teeth and gold eyes that remembers the wild and needs to return.

It feels like centuries pass in the space between her inhale and exhale and when she takes another breath, she doesn't suffocate on the reality of not having Maggie Sawyer. Sometimes the ache is there, like her scars and mended bones that remind her she's not invulnerable, and sometimes it's not. But it doesn't burn like it did, doesn't make her feel like a fire that craves oil rather than water. Alex can live with aches and pains, she's familiar with those and knows it's a by-product of healing or growing stronger... usually.

"I am okay and I am going to be better from now on." Alex tells herself into a foggy bathroom mirror, fresh from a scalding shower with nothing to hide behind except plumes of steam.

Is she really okay?

Alex doesn't trust anyone to handle her when she's not okay, especially Kara because she needs to be her unshakeable hero now more than ever, but does that mean she's lying to herself and to everyone when she says she's okay.

The older Danvers bares her teeth into the mirror before leaving the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Yeah, she's okay.

It was yesterday's encounter with Maggie that made her realize with startling clarity that she was okay, maybe not great but she wasn't falling apart and leaving broken pieces of herself into empty bottles anymore.

She felt the difference when seeing her ex-almost-lover unexpectedly at work; it was business that brought the D.E.O. and NCPD together and business would do it again when necessary. She needed to be able to get through this. Before, the very thought of having to interact with the woman after being rejected sent Alex into a frenzy of fear and anger but now? She felt sore like a bruise.

"Alex?"

"Detective."

Everyone in the room heard the metaphorical door slam shut, the sound of chains attached to behemoths that build the armor and guard the gates echoed loud and clear.

There was hurt but there was respect in those eyes Alex fell in love with months ago. A wordless nod then crossed arms and just like that, the boundaries were established and they weren't even friends anymore. They focused on their work and then it was over and Alex doesn't say goodbye when she leaves, she only nods, and Sawyer understands.

It hits her afterwards; she loves Maggie and maybe she always will, a small part of her thankful the woman smashed her emotions apart, but she didn't love the idea of them as much as she did months ago. She needed the distance and maybe in the future, they could rekindle their friendship— but right now, Alex only wanted to interact with Detective Sawyer, not Maggie. Only titles and business.

It's little steps every day but to Alex it felt like leaps and bounds learning to be human again, learning to enjoy living again. She liked that, she enjoyed being swept up in the good, and it no longer surprises her that Lena Luthor is the source of many a good feelings.

She's gone from irresponsibly drunk and snapping at others that come too close while she's licking her wounds to sharing a drink with Lena. If that night could be called that— they had left their glasses half empty on the table but that doesn't bother her.

The week after that, she's returned to Game Night and she's having fun, riding a winner's high with Lena from start to finish and even came out two bucks richer.

Then a few days after that, she shared an umbrella with Lena and there's the promise of another drink together— but not just in a bar, but in Lena's penthouse.

This week, there's no Game Night and though Sister Night is tomorrow that isn’t on her mind right now. Tonight, there’s an L-Corp gala she's attending despite no invitation from the company’s CEO.

Half a civilian but all guard dog in case things go awry due to Lena's inherited talent of attracting danger that's too potent for anyone to ignore. Kara and Supergirl are included in that long list.

Alex is now too.

Alexandra would admit to no one that it felt akin to breathing to be protective of Lena; as natural and comfortable as taking in breaths of air with the steady rise and fall of her chest.

It was strictly professional motivation that pushed Alex to speak with Director J’onzz about the security plans for the gala; the day before with NCPD revealed threats motivated by anti-Luthor sentiments and with the event celebrating the success of renaming so soon... it left Alex pacing.

Supergirl had already been put to charge patrolling the area with NCPD-issued security guards planted on the premises but Alex wasn't satisfied. Her protective instincts roaring full force and suddenly it's not just little boxes in her mind, there's a cage struggling to contain something that's too big and too loud. Wisps of that intensity broke through despite forcing her mind to be intentionally sterile to the Martian’s searching stare.

"As you see fit, Agent," was the man's judgement after a prolonged silence, "I trust your perception."

There was a lot to unpack between the lines and in J’onzz's measured stare but Alex had more pressing matters, disappearing out the door to gather her team of field operatives.

Which leads to now: the older Danvers dressed sharp in a dark blazer and pantsuits with a maroon button-down open at the collar. Forgoing anything flashy, she keeps the usual studs in her ears but clasps an old luxury watch around her left wrist. With the addition of low heel boots, the ensemble is complete and she takes to her motorcycle knowing she'll arrive early.

Alex parks the precious bike herself, unwilling to trust a stranger to do it no matter how much they're paid, and heads straight to the archway entry.

She catches the eyes of Vasquez and Hartmann approaching the gathering of the city's elite from down the street; the former greeting the field leader with a two-finger salute while the latter offers a nod.

"Reiff will be joining us shortly, she's running one last perimeter sweep as per your orders, Danvers." Hartmann's voice comes through clear in the team's hidden earpieces.

"Clear as can be, touched base with Supergirl just now," Reiff speaks up from somewhere down the block, "Coming your way, meet you three inside, yeah?"

“Yup.” Vasquez pops the ending with a smile.

The security guards at the entrance don't shake down the Agents or rather they never have the chance to, all three field operatives disappearing in plain sight and slipping past the archway. They go their separate ways once inside with the fourth operative slipping in undetected a moment later.

The gala is nearly as impressive as the name attached to the event and if Alex had been here for pleasure, she would've let herself indulge in a quiche and a flute or three of champagne all while taking in the sights of the open-air… but it’s business that pushes the Agent to find L-Corp’s CEO and not entirely business that makes her stop and watch from across the floor.

The woman is stunning, she always is, whether under the dim lights of a bar or caught clumsy in the rain... but here, under the stars with the elite under her thumb, was a Luthor's natural element. Maybe it wasn't Kieran's natural-born element but there was no denying Lena had grown into it and excelled, commanding with ease.

Lena Luthor, sensing the stare, turns to find the source of the intensity. She doesn't catch anything, not at first, but the crowd shifts in just the right way and she finds earthy brown eyes.

Alex watches the surprise flicker in Lena's eyes and grows soft seeing the delicate display of emotions that try to rise to the surface but ultimately held back by a careful mask; she takes no offense given the formal environment with more enemies than friends.

The redhead takes a step and the brunette follows.

The two orbit around one another locked in an unspoken conversation; skirting along the edges of the crowd, slipping past strangers with only each other in their eyes.

There's the rare interruption, someone that demands the CEO's attention or the ever wary Agent pausing to scan the area with a calculating stare, but the private conversation always resumes and their waltz rises back to place. Unpracticed steps fell naturally as the two came closer, the display of courtship gone unnoticed by the party goers except to the watchful eyes of three highly trained D.E.O. Agents.

"Permission to speak freely, Danvers? ...It’d be off the records." The earpiece clicks to life but she doesn't respond just yet.

The scenery changes as the two move away from the main floor of the gala and into the garden where a massive water fountain statue took center stage and very few strangers mingled. They lose sight of one another behind the fountain; each starting at opposite ends and walking slow to complete the circle.

The Agent finally responds into her earpiece.

"Permission not granted, Vasquez, I'm.." Alex could see Lena through the empty space of the sculpture: the flash of jewelry, the sway of dark hair, the glimpse of green eyes that sparkle with delight, "..busy."

There's no response from the earpiece but she could practically feel her team staring from somewhere in the area— and then it doesn't matter what they might be thinking because Lena comes into view, surrounded by garden flowers, and Lena looks happy to see her.

The Agent mutes her earpiece.

"I don't recall your name on the invite list, tiger," the brunette's voice is low and teasing, "But I suppose I could let you stay."

"That's cause it wasn't," Alex shrugs unapologetic and smiles crooked, "But I thought maybe you'd like my company."

"Your company or your protection?" Lena is smiling but the mask is still there; a deliberate seal to keep her emotions from running to the safety offered.

"They're not mutually exclusive, it's always both with me," Alex doesn't tiptoe, she smashes through with her brand of reckless, "But I wouldn't be here if I didn't care about you, Lena.”

This wasn’t just work, not anymore; a quiet night together spent in an unknown bar made sure of that, the boundaries were blurred.

Speculative green eyes regard her but Alex doesn't look away, doesn't bite back at the subtle jabs that test the waters; she empathizes and speaks gentle and steady, “You can’t get rid of me so easily.”

Lena softens and the mask slips away; cautiousness dissolved and replaced by comfort in empty spaces. The redhead feels lucky, so very lucky.

"I am glad you're here, Eli," the brunette's voice is soft like the earth, "But you don't need to look after me."

"I know," Alex sits down on the fountains edge, "But I'm still here cause I want to be and it's, y'know, part of..." She trails off, hands by her sides.

"...Part of learning how to care about me." Lena finishes with a smile and Alex grins.

"Yeah, you caught me." Like a tiger by the tail.

Lena sits and joins Alex on the fountains edge, the distance between their body's and hands deliberate; just within reach of one another.

"Doesn't this mean I get a prize?"

"The prize for catching me?" Alex lets out a thoughtful hum, "I'll stay on my best behavior." Lena stifles a giggle by masking it as a scoff.

"I won't knock out the greaseball that was in your space earlier either." Alex offers helpfully and it takes a moment for the CEO to narrow down the list before it dawns on her.

"Are you referring to Morgan Edge?" Lena's frame shook with mirth, unable to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, the guy with too much product in his hair? That him? I won't kick his ass tonight." Alex's self-assured grin is too good to ignore and Lena can't help herself, leaning close to playfully bump shoulders.

"You'll have to get in line, I believe even your sister is waiting for a chance." The older Danvers sister rumbles with amusement.

"Fair enough, but Kara would warn someone before punching them.." she leans close as if to whisper a secret, "..my warning is me punching them."

"Easy, tiger, not tonight," the brunette doesn't pull away, "I won my prize for catching you." Her breath tickles the redhead's ear and just like that, the mood shifts, a layer of tension coats the two like honey.

Alex wasn't going to let herself be distracted, she needed to keep her wits about her, but then Lena pulls away and she's biting her bottom lip and everything about that display was enticing. Even erotic with the way green eyes scanned her up and down, nothing hiding the appreciation that laid there.

"Just for tonight," Alex's voice comes out rough, "I won't start trouble, but if something comes up..."

The last half falls unspoken but Lena feels it, hears it echo in her mind.

'I got you, Kieran.'

Oh, the ever protective Agent... with dark eyes and an impulsive streak, and no, Lena won't let herself fall for the dangerous flutters that bloom in her chest… but maybe, just even a little, she could let herself be swept up in that safety again.

"I have no doubt something will come up," Lena reaches to smooth the collar of Alex's clothes, "An expected consequence when you have a last name like Luthor, but I'm prepared, and I trust that you are too."

Alex responds without hesitation.

"Always."

Lena smiles, small and soft, and let's her fingers linger close to a strong thrumming pulse. Lets herself close the distance to press a grateful kiss to the corner of Alex's lips, ghosting over laugh lines.

When she pulls away, Alex follows.

Not so much a kiss as it is a nuzzle, an intimate press of foreheads with eyes shut and the connection lasts for one more precious second.

Alex can't place why she did what she did but she's glad that she did when they separate and Lena is looking at her like she's enough, more than enough— and Alex suspects she’s mirroring that same expression.

The redhead rises and offers a gracious hand that the brunette accepts, and they stand and linger in the garden with only a few quiet words to carry conversation. When Lena's assistant, Jess, finds them by the fountain to remind the CEO of her upcoming toast, the reluctance to part is sanded down by the grit of obligations.

Lena leaves first but not before Alex leans in to whisper, "I'm glad I snuck in." The brunette scolds and laughs in the same breath to which the redhead playfully bumps shoulders, a sly curl to her lips. Jess pretends to not have seen, turning to watch the distant lights of the party instead.

Somewhere, a clock rings in the hour and signals that time's up. The CEO disappears with her assistant to return to the spotlight of the gala. The Agent unmutes her earpiece and sticks to the dark when returning to the crowd.

As assured, there's never a dull moment that follows once the clock strikes midnight. Supergirl makes her appearance when the villains do and the NCPD and D.E.O. divert the worst of the damage with civilian safety as a priority. It's chaos reigned in and, in under an hour, the dust settles and Supergirl disappears to the skies.

It's only then that Kara is able to arrive at the party with rushed and jumbled apologies much to Lena's amusement but no hard feelings. They chit-chat by the buffet table where, with the CEO's blessings, Kara packs at least two to-go boxes worth of food while exclaiming, "My sister! She.. she, uh, eats so much too!! You just haven't seen her appetite like I have. I remember, this one time during Sister Night, she..." Her excited rambling continues.

Lena laughs delighted while listening and guides the ravenous blonde to the dessert bar where three more to-go boxes were filled. It was a fun way to wind down for the unlikely friends.

The older Danvers can't help but chuckle at the sight from afar but makes no effort to join them, instead, turning on her heel to regroup somewhere inconspicuous with her team now that trouble had been taken care of.

Reunited in safety, there's combined groans over upcoming paperwork from Vasquez and Reiff with a breathy laugh slipping out Hartmann from behind the wheel of a standard D.E.O.-issued black vehicle. They call it a successful night after one last call to-and-from headquarters confirming no more trouble in the city, for now, but the four linger in the dark.

They had all met relatively young and around the same time, and under Alex’s growing leadership they stayed together and survived. Even the smallest mistakes could lead to scars that carved through bodies like canyons and not everyone kept body and soul stitched together but these four grew ever stronger in the danger.

But no matter the difficulty, big or small, the team took time to strengthen their bonds and reaffirm their existence after a job well done— a ritual of sorts.

There’s the prattle for drinks, the rowdy push and shove, then reluctant grunts and groans when their organization’s mandatory paperwork is brought up again. Danvers watches her pack of comrades-in-arms with a smile; private and personal details weren’t easily shared but they were all close considering their years working together. There’s no hesitation when it comes to defending one another or watching one another’s backs but calling one another friends? It wasn’t enough to describe the ragtag group of life-or-death companions.

A quick glance to her wristwatch confirmed the late hour, 2:18AM, and with post-work adrenaline finally winding down, Danvers starts the move to leave with the others following her like a ripple effect.

Declining a ride offered— "She's probably got her Ducati, Hartmann!" Reiff emphasized by mimicking the throttle— the older Danvers heads down the street to where her motorcycle hid. She makes a point to speed by the unmarked black vehicle, much to Vasquez's envy and Reiff's delight, and with a smile on his face Hartmann honks the horn as a final goodnight; they part ways on the street at different turns.

Protective instincts settled and soothed for the time being but never completely at rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for your interest and support, I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. It is so exciting to get my first 100 kudos!
> 
> My next update will be set on either a Friday or Saturday for the end of February/beginning of March.  
> My notes files for !EWL is a chaotic mess with several chapters and plot points written and I look forward to sharing it all with you in due time, haha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welcome home, Ka- rrah?!" Her greeting cut sloppy as the blonde engulfs her into a hug all while rambling.
> 
> "I missed you so much! I'm glad we're back on for this, I was so nervous," she doesn't let go of the older Danvers just yet, "I didn't even... I didn't know what to do. You were hurting but everything I tried made you cranky- oh Rao, you were so cranky." Kara's rambling turns quiet and mumbly, her face buried against her sister's shoulder.

Alex lets herself into the apartment when her knocking goes unanswered, the spare key is in the same place as it was a month ago, and is welcomed by a feeling of nostalgia or rather— a far off memory. Fuzzy around the edges and hard to pin down.

She kicks off her sneakers and sets down a six-pack of beer on the kitchen counter.

She'd been here just a little over a week ago for Game Night but coming to Kara's place always felt different for Sister Night, and she had postponed that for nearly a month now. She pushes past a pang of guilt and channels the energy into tidying up the little piles of chaos scattered across the hardwood floor. All the super speed in the world but sometimes even the girl of steel was a mess.

Kara doesn't show up till after Alex has finished cleaning and ordered enough food to feed five people. When little Danvers barges in with all the happy energy of a dog, Alex laughs.

"Welcome home, Ka- rrah?!" Her greeting cut sloppy as the blonde engulfs her into a hug all while rambling.

"I missed you so much! I'm glad we're back on for this, I was so nervous," she doesn't let go of the older Danvers just yet, "I didn't even... I didn't know what to do. You were hurting but everything I tried made you cranky- oh Rao, you were so cranky." Kara's rambling turns quiet and mumbly, her face buried against her sister's shoulder.

Alex smooths down the wild mane of gold hair then returns the hug with all her strength; it might have bruised and broken anyone else's bones but for the alien, it felt secure and comforting.

"Hey, let's backtrack? We can get into it after filling ourselves up with food. I ordered Indian and Chinese," the mention of takeout makes Kara perk up but she continues to cling, "I even got those fried dough balls you love.. the ones covered in syrup." And that does the trick.

Kara pulls away with a wide grin, "I hope you're in the mood for my favorite movie of all time tonight." Alex ruffles the mane of gold hair back into a mess with a wicked smile as response. The siblings bicker without harm and fall back to comforting patterns.

The blonde rushes to change into comfortable clothing then settles on the couch while listing off her day; about how Cat had been in a good mood at breakfast— "Probably still laughing about James and Winn forking over all those coins." Alex spoke up and Kara agreed— then how Snapper had picked apart another one of her articles before rolling his eyes and saying, "Not bad for a newbie."

The redhead rolls her eyes, "Not bad, he says," and snaps the cap off her beer bottle against the counter, "That is Snapper quality bullsh-"

"Alex!" Kara yells from the couch.

"What? You already know how I feel about Snapper." Alex shrugs and takes a sip.

"Not that, I mean the counter!" Kara scolds but this time while standing in the kitchen, arms crossed.

"Right, the counter, sorry 'bout that," Alex moves on easily, "Tell me about the rest of your day?"

Kara smiles as she sighs, "You were there, remember? Agent Danvers and Supergirl tackling a stack of notorious paperwork," she uncrosses her arms and leans against the counter, "Honestly, I don't understand how you manage to finish so quick."

The Agent can't help but laugh, "I don't have super speed but I do have years of experience filling out forms; all in the name of order, Kara."

"Well, you could've fooled me about the super speed."

Someone knocks at the door and Alex bites down a fighter’s instinct after checking through the peephole: it was the delivery driver struggling with bags of food.

She tips the woman with a big bill and carries in the bags with little difficulty, "Food first then movie after, or food and movie together?"

"Food first then movie after." Kara chirps happily from the kitchen table, extra plates and utensils already set out. Alex places the bags down and pulls out the containers one-by-one until everything was displayed like a buffet. She takes a seat on one of the stools after retrieving her beer from the counter and snags a box of something spicy.

"I'm sorry for being late by the way," the little Danvers mentions between mouthfuls of food, "I was checking up on Lena at L-Corp then there was a whole ‘cat in tree’ situation on the way back."

"Lena?" there’s carefully measured curiosity in Alex’s tone, “Was it for work?” She tears kulcha into chunks to dip.

"Nope, uh, as friends." Kara stops eating and a thoughtful look crosses her face; she's fiddling with her fork.

"Actually, Alex, can I.." she hesitates, wary of the eggshells she can't see, "..can I ask about you and Lena?"

"What about us?"

"Well, maybe it's less 'us' and more 'you'?" Kara waits; when Alex gives her a look emphasized by a 'go on' hand gesture, she continues, "Last month, you didn't trust her and every time you two were alone together, it was kind of just..."

Alex narrows her eyes and lowers her chopsticks, "Just what?"

"Just... tense, but you didn't actually argue?" Kara shrugs and reaches for another container of food, "I dunno how to describe it- it isn't like you two were alone together often but whenever you were-"

Alex clears her throat roughly, "Kara, why's this matter? I'm tense with other people too."

"I know, but it's a different kind of tense, like you still treat Winn and James like strangers." The blonde plays with her food.

"Because they are your friends."

"But not yours? Even though we all play Game Night together?"

"Your words, not mine, and Game Night is at your insistence, Kara." The redhead takes a sip from her beer.

"All I'm saying is! One moment, you and Lena come with caution tape and the next, she's calling you Eli."

"First, do not eavesdrop," Alex is frowning now, "And second, you never answered me earlier. Why's this matter?"

"You never make friends overnight. It usually requires a couple of business weeks at minimum, years at average," Kara responds bluntly and Alex shakes her head with a disgruntled noise, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but even I don't call you Eli."

Her voice walks the line of vulnerable but then it's gone before the two can address it.

"I guess I'm just... it makes me really happy, and nosy, about how close you two are growing," Kara is smiling now, warm and welcoming, “My big sister and my best friend are on their way to becoming besties.”

"Nosy? I couldn’t tell," Alex responds dryly, "I'll put it this way: I'm starting to understand why you like her so much... and trust her." The hard lines of her expression soften and she smiles. Kara beams with delight at the admission and the topic is pushed aside for the day.

They resume eating with occasional chatter that leans on the light side until the food is finished; their sated appetites marked by the stack of empty containers. Kara saves dessert for last, popping bite-sized pieces into her mouth as Alex set up the movie player. When the previews end, Kara's finished the sweets and her eyeglasses rest on the table.

The older Danvers settles onto the couch, waiting until little Danvers curls up close and gets comfortable before relaxing. The two go quiet as the movie, 'The Wizard of Oz' as promised, plays on low volume with subtitles.

"Alex, are you okay?" Kara speaks up after a few minutes, her voice a gentle nudge, and Alex isn't surprised knowing this was coming.

"This about Maggie."

"Yes and no, is it alright to talk about it now?"

"It's alright, and to answer you," Alex squeezes Kara's shoulder reassuringly, "I'm okay now, I think I needed the distance."

"I would've listened, I could have helped," the blonde whispers against her sister's side, "Why didn't you let me?"

"This wasn't your fight," Alex keeps her eyes glued on the movie when she feels blue eyes staring up at her, "I needed to work through it on my own."

"It feels like you’re pushing me away again," Kara delicately toys with the edge of the cushion in her arms, "I guess I just... I’m trying to understand."

Alex stays quiet.

“As long as you know, you don’t have to go through anything alone..”

Years of growing up with a Super taught Alex how to keep certain habits in check like how to steady your heartbeat as though nothing is wrong.

"I'll always have your back but I just.. it feels like you're holding yourself back," Kara continues, none the wiser, "I don’t want to lose you again, and I get the feeling this is all- it's from.. from when you..."

Alex focuses on the scene playing: the Good Witch of the North is telling Dorothy to follow the yellow brick road because it’ll lead her home, it’ll lead her to answers.

"...you shouldn't have had to do that for me but you did..."

Alex swallows hard, only hearing some of the words.

"...when Astra tried to hurt J’onn and you..."

Wounds never heal. Scars never stop hurting.

"Kara," the Agent stops her and the Super withdraws, "Am I still your hero?"

Kara doesn't respond; simply goes still and the movie plays quiet in the background, light dancing shapes over their lonely figures on the couch. It takes several minutes to find her voice.

"You’ll always be my hero." The alien grips onto her sister like a lifeline.

"Then there you go." Alex’s voice is raw and in one long languishing second, it is like she’s back.

It didn’t happen all that long ago, the months feel like seconds now.

She’s watching herself sink the knife through Astra's chest; the muscles in her forearms flex as she twists the handle. Astra falls with a hand outstretched and it’s Alex that crashes down with her, knife forgotten, arms cradled around the broken invulnerable. She’s looking at Alexandra so intimately with the ghost of a smile, like she understands her— like she loves her— then Kara is there and there’s no hiding.

Astra dies in their arms after few struggling words and warnings.

The memories cut through with a surgeon’s precision but it leaves broken pieces in open wounds.

Alex told the truth right then and there; pushing away J’onn’s willingness to accept the blame to face her sister’s anguish head on with bloody fingers. The three of them grew closer in the difficult times that followed Astra’s ~~murder~~ death but chasms dug deep into the abyss and something fell in, it’s still falling and it’s getting smaller, and it’s dying.

"You were protecting me, just like when I became Supergirl and I saved you on the plane," Kara's voice is frail, "I understand, Alex, we both did what we did out of love."

"We did," Alex’s words are backed with steel and grit, “You’re never going to lose me.”

She would always be here to do what Kara couldn’t bring herself to; she would always be here to make sure Kara could wear the cape and stand tall and shine like the sun.

Alex is learning how to be a better older sister every single day.

“We’ve got each other, always.”

It's a conversation to be finished another day, still too many things left unsaid and unraveled. Things stitched themselves back together into being fine until suddenly it wasn't but right now, things were okay enough.

The Danvers sisters watch the rest of the movie in silence and by the time credits start to roll, Kara has long been asleep curled up against Alex’s side. The redhead picks her up and carries her to bed, making sure to tuck the blankets extra tight in case the blonde had another case of sleep floating.

She tidies up the apartment and throws away the trash.

She stores the rest of the beer in the fridge for another night.

She leaves quiet and locks the door behind her, hiding the spare keys in a different spot.

She exits the building and disappears down the street on her motorbike, purposely taking the long way back to her apartment.

When Alex arrives home, the clock reads 1:43AM; it's late and everyone should be sleeping— but between her phone and her liquor cabinet, the liquor screams louder but her phone proves more tempting.

Barely two minutes back at her apartment, with her back pressed to the door and her motorcycle helmet still tucked under an arm, Alex pulls out her mobile device from her pocket.

Scrolling through her contacts list only takes one swipe, laughably short but helpful because it doesn't take long to find a certain brunette's name.

> _Good morning, Kieran_

> _Good morning, Eli. We’re a pair of night owls, aren't we?_

The pair swap lighthearted messages back and forth until Alex asks if Lena is still at L-Corp.

> _I am, why do you ask?_

> _Can I come by_

> _I’ll let security know you’re on your way._

It takes less than a minute for Alex to leave her apartment, this time pulling on a jacket as if on auto-pilot. Another twenty to arrive at L-Corp tower, parking her motorbike inside the private garage space. She strides past the security guard without issue and takes the elevator up.

Alex’s stormy emotions settle in the gap of time between ground floor and top floor and she’s not about to fall apart as she walks past an empty assistant’s desk and into the CEO’s office.

The brunette’s gentle voice welcomes her, “Good morning, Eli,” and she’s smiling, nothing holding back the delight that flickers across glossy green eyes.

There it was again, warm and clear and quiet all through, the reason why Alex chose her phone over the distorted screams hidden behind cheap labels.

The redhead’s smile is small but genuine, “Good morning, Kieran,” and her voice is throaty and affectionate, so much kindness in burnished brown eyes.

“Make yourself comfortable. I’m almost finished then we can head out together.”

With a small lamp as the only source of light in the office, Alex rests on the couch with her eyes shut while Lena finishes the last of her paperwork at her desk.

Alex doesn’t fall asleep, her brain too wired and alert to pain, but she rests easy in the solace of Lena’s company; one watching over the other and sometimes their eyes would meet and linger. The comforting sway of familiarity with nothing to interrupt the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is Alex and Lena focus but will dig into family relationships, both for the Danvers and the Luthors, good and bad and complex all together.
> 
> Thank you all very much for your interest and support, I love reading your comments and seeing your kudos! I never thought I would get as much attention as I have.  
> My next update will be late next week on either a Friday or Saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex feels Lena discreetly wrap an arm around her own and she gets the hint; they turn the corner, away from three sets of eyes, and head towards the elevator.
> 
> "Cat has something planned for us." The Agent muses out loud after pushing the button to signal the lift.
> 
> "It's Friday," the CEO mutters under her breath, "She can wait till after the weekend."

While Game Night consisted of familiar faces and a relatively consistent schedule when madness allowed, there was always room for surprises and Kara would agree "..the more, the merrier!"

The surprise of the week?

Eve Teschmacher, a CatCo Worldwide Media assistant, hosting Game Night at her modest apartment with enough pizzazz to make it similar to a holiday party but even Alex had to admit, the spritely woman's exuberance is endearing in a puppy-like way.

The living room’s decorated with paper flair, the kind you cut shapes into and unfold to show the designs, and Cat comments on the choice, "I know I pay you enough to buy actual decorations."

Eve masks her fluster with a smile, "I like making them myself, it's more fun that way."

Cat responds with a low hum before nodding as if satisfied with the answer and disappears to the kitchen, no doubt to find a wine opener. Kara gives the fellow blonde a thumbs up that is eagerly returned before Cat walks back, dessert wine in hand to share. The wine turns out to be a bit too sweet for the older Danvers' taste who offers her glass to the group and Eve is quick to take it with a giggle.

James and Winn were unable to make it this time— or as Cat had revealed, "They're still planning a counter attack." to which Alex and Lena smirked in unison— and with Carter unable to attend, it left the five women to any unintended chaos of the evening.

An old N64 console and Mario Party 2 cartridge is dusted off and brought out signaling the start of Game Night. Alex and Lena are curled up together on the couch, Kara and Eve huddled on the floor with an armful of cushions, and Cat takes command of the recliner.

It's fine and dandy at first, the chatter supported by lighthearted atmosphere and wine then Alex steals Kara's item with a smug smirk and just like that, fine and dandy is gone.

"Oh, you're on." The little Danvers huffs but in her determination to throw her sister off, she sends Cat flying to her demise in the minigame.

"Oh no."

The ruckus could be heard growing steadily in volume outside the door for the next two hours; the occasional thud followed by laughter, muffled shrieks for mercy, the sound of an empty wine bottle hitting the floor.

In the end not even a combined effort could stop Alex and Lena from gaining momentum and controlling the pace, the duo won round after round, and it's near midnight when Kara finally waves the white flag with great reluctance.

"Eve, you see it right? They're cheating somehow," she gestures to the pair on the couch: Alex has an arm over the back and she's whispering into Lena's ear, "Look at them.. They're up to no good, I can feel it."

The brunette giggles at something the redhead whispers and Cat quirks a slender brow from nearby.

"I don't know if they're cheating but," Eve hides her grin behind a wine glass, "Maybe you're just.. really bad at Mario Party. Kara, you were last place every minigame."

"Hey, I was doing pretty okay until Cat hunted me down for sport!" She huffs and adjusts her glasses, half tempted to ask for a rematch, but Alex interrupts any vengeful thought process by clearing her throat suddenly.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night," the older sister sits up straight, "Kara, do you want a ride back home?"

The younger sister doesn't get to respond because Cat cuts in immediately with a curt, "I'll take her home," she gives the pair on the couch a knowing look, "Why don't you two head off first, the rest of us can stay and help Ms. Teschmacher clean."

"Oh, you don't have to-" Eve starts but the matriarch shoots her a glare that stops her in record time. Kara listens to her gut and stays quiet, not wanting to be on the receiving end of that glare either.

"Alex and Lena stayed late last time to help clean up," Cat points out coolly, "We should all do our part." The brunette’s expression an aloof mask but suspicion creeps through while the redhead stares with brows furrowed together. There is nothing in particular to set off a fight or flight instinct but—

"How very selfless of you, Ms. Grant," Alex rises off the couch with Lena, "We're leaving before you regain your senses." They gather their things and cross the living room with the trio trailing after, they pause by the door.

"Wise move, Danvers, I knew I liked you," Cat pauses to give the taller woman an appreciative once-over, "We'll chat another time and, trust me, it won't be over a video game." The look didn't go entirely undetected.

"It'll be over lunch," Lena replies with a thin smile, "We appreciate the offer."

"A business lunch it is," Cat looks like she ate the canary, smug and oh so satisfied, "I'm looking forward to it."

Alex steps between the two with a wry smile, "We're leaving now. I don't know what I did to earn a business lunch with Cat Grant of CatCo but I'm not sticking around to find out."

"Oh stop, she's not so bad," Kara laughs and moves forward to squeeze both women in a hug before their escape, "Thanks for coming tonight, it was fun."

"Thanks, Kara, I had fun too.. kicking your ass all night," the older sister’s smile grows to a crooked grin, "See ya, losers."

It's Cat that stops Kara from chasing the insufferable sibling out the door, an arm stretched out to effectively block the path. Eve, finally snapping out her glare-induced silence, scrambles to squeeze herself between the two blondes.

"Have a good night!" She waves and when the redhead turns to wave back, her blush can't be blamed on alcohol.

The three grown women squashed in that little door frame is a sight to remember: Cat blocking anyone from following, a grumpy but grinning Kara, and Eve who hasn't stopped waving.

Alex feels Lena discreetly wrap an arm around her own and she gets the hint; they turn the corner, away from three sets of eyes, and head towards the elevator.

"Cat has something planned for us." The Agent muses out loud after pushing the button to signal the lift.

"It's Friday," the CEO mutters under her breath, "She can wait till after the weekend."

"Are you grumbling?"

"The elevators here." Lena points out matter-of-factly and Alex tries not to chuckle. They step inside the empty compartment and tap for ground floor, the doors close with a gentle chime.

"It's not midnight, is it?" The brunette questions with a curious glance to the redhead's wristwatch.

"Just a few minutes till. The night's still young for us birds of prey." Alex is smiling, so warm and affectionate, and Lena can't resist.

"Any late-night plans, tiger?" The loaded combination of question, nickname, and tone captures the woman's attention like a snare; a subtle reaction of dark eyes and the slight twitch of muscles under clothing.

"I was going to work but," Alex licks her bottom lip and Lena watches, "If you're fre-" The elevator groans to a halt and opens its doors with a loud chime— the pair remain in place.

"If you're free," she sounds annoyed at being interrupted by machinery, "Then I'd like to take you up on your offer for drinks."

It'd been a busy two weeks since that rainy day, a combination of work and more work, and now it was bordering precariously on three. The opportunity was finally here and she wasn't going to let it escape.

"I've been saving a bottle of my favorite scotch," Lena chuckles low and throaty, "It's rude to keep a girl waiting."

Alex stops the elevator doors from closing with an outstretched hand, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

A dark sky full of stars and a mostly empty street greets them outside. An open window above them carries the distant sound of three women mingled with the background noise of the city.

The businesswoman sends her driver home in favor for a ride on the coveted Ducati and though she's feeling skittish, there's no denying the spark watching the redhead mount the bike then look to her expectantly. Lena fights off faraway fantasies of a road trip and puts on the helmet offered. Alex only had one and though she never rode without a helm, tonight would be the only exception.

Lena straddles the back and wraps her arms around the rider's waist, smiling when she feels calloused fingers stroke her knuckles. It’s a reassuring touch that soothes something in her chest and she relaxes noticeably.

The engine roars to life and they disappear down the street; the ride back is breezy and silent with an undercurrent of anticipation that grows steadily with every building passed. It takes twenty minutes for the penthouse to come into view, there’s no traffic but the rider cautiously obeys every speed limit with more concern than usual.

Alex turns into a private garage at Lena’s direction and parks her bike, shutting the engine quiet and digging the kickstand into concrete. The security guard can't hide her surprise when the helmet comes off, revealing the passenger as none other than L-Corp’s CEO, "Ms. Luthor, welcome back."

But Lena doesn't notice, she's too preoccupied by the way Alex is looking at her and she preens under the attention, returning the helmet and watching as the woman tucks it under an arm. They walk shoulder to shoulder to the elevator.

"That can’t be your first time on a bike. You're a natural." The redhead is grinning and, god, Lena wants to kiss the crow’s feet that appear along dark eyes— she won’t.

"It’s been a few years," the brunette exhales shakily, abuzz with adrenaline, "It's as exhilarating as I remember."

"Do you still have a helmet? If not, I can bring my spare for next time." Lena can’t get enough of the hope that ripples through those words, she wants to run her fingers through windswept hair— she will not.

"For next time," she repeats with a growing smile, "But right now, there's a bottle of Dalmore Selene 1951 calling our names." The thought of burning complexity in glass soaks up the adrenaline and her nerves begin to settle.

The elevator chimes for top floor and the pair walk down the hall towards the door.

"Wait... You saved a 30,000$ bottle of scotch for us?” Alex is struck between feeling incredibly special and in disbelief.

“Maybe,” Lena responds with a coy smile over her shoulder, “I try not to show favoritism but tonight is an exception.” She unlocks the door and pushes it open, gesturing for the taller woman to come in.

The interior is sleek and at first glance impersonal, but sharp eyes catch little details: a worn blanket over the couch, a laptop and scattered papers, it’s mostly art on the walls interspersed with few photo frames on shelves. There’s the scent of a standard cleaner then something more, a perfume maybe.

The door shuts and locks with several clicks and the motorcycle helmet is set down on a coffee table near the entry.

Alex slips out her shoes and walks towards the windows, massive panes of glass that reach from ceiling to floor offering a way out to the balcony and a spectacular view. Lena watches with a gentle curve to her lips, something about having Alex in her penthouse is comforting and it isn’t just the Agent’s protective nature. She slips out her shoes, sets down her purse, and moves to rummage through a hidden stash of liquid treasures.

"National City, it looks almost..." The redhead trails off, pressing a thumb to glass to trace the silhouette of buildings; the lights and colors bleed together like paint in water below them.

"Doesn't look quite as chaotic from afar, does it?" The voice comes muffled, the brunette is half hidden behind a cabinet when Alex spares a curious glance.

"Hmm, looks can be deceiving," her thumb moves in a circle and leaves marks on the glass, “Who knows how much trouble is hiding under a pretty picture.”

"Well, for what it's worth, it does make a very pretty view." Lena is coming closer now, a pair of glasses in one hand and a dark box in the other.

Alex moves to meet her in the middle, "Do you mind if I..?" She glances to the box, excitement clear as crystal in her eyes.

"All yours, Eli." The treasure switches hands and they move to sit close together on the couch.

The steel box is set on the table and opened, revealing fine leather insides and a curved bottle filled with luscious liquid that glows like a ruby in the low light.

"Holy fuck," Alex traces the label with a fingertip, "Are you sure we should- I mean- should I be drinking this? This is, last I checked, this is a rare bottle and tonight isn’t even a… a celebration or somethin’."

Flustered rambling ran in the family no matter how well hidden, or not, habits were.

Lena rests her hand on the nervous woman’s knee, "Easy, tiger, I know it's kind of over the top but.." a pretty pink highlights her ears, "..I've been wanting another drink with you." Her smile is a gentle balance of shy and adoring.

Alex stops rambling and exhales, "I'm sorry for making you wait so long." She returns the smile with just as much adoration.

Lena's hand stays where it is.

"You wanted to make it up to me, start by pouring me a drink."

The nervous energy fades; Alex opens the bottle and pours a single-counts worth into the luxurious glasses all in one smooth motion like that of a bartender. Lena allows herself an indulgent stare, having grown rather fond of Eli's brand of surprises both subtle and sudden.

"No toast this time," Alex glances up with a knowing smile, "Just us enjoying 50 somethin' year old scotch on a Friday night." She offers one of the glasses.

Lena covers her fluster from being caught staring, "Just us on a Friday night."

Her cover isn't successful judging from the grin and quiet chuckle as reply but the scotch saves her, making a show of inhaling the aroma before taking a sip.

Brown eyes watches with interest, pupils blown out and focused on soft lips— Alex blinks and discreetly shifts her attention back to the liquor, more familiar with drinking to get drunk rather than drinking to taste but she knows better than to chug.

She takes a leisurely sip and rumbles with delight as the flavor coats her tongue with burning decadence, "I can see why this is your favorite."

Lena simply hums with delight as she runs her hand over the denim of Alex’s jeans, a stray broken tear and bare patch of skin meeting her fingers.

The room is silent as they enjoy their drink together, cradled in the comfort of privacy without the need for words, their walls crumbling little by little in the length of their eye contact. The gentle nudge of shoulders, pale fingers toying with frayed denim, bodies angled to face each other because sitting side-by-side isn’t enough. In the space between last sip and second pour, Alex rests an arm over the back of the couch and Lena shifts closer.

The second drink goes down slower than the first with the addition of conversation and in the spaces between their words and their smiles, something dangerous flutters unseen. It makes its nest in the gaps of their ribs.

Lena is resting her head against the arm behind her, tracing patterns against Alex's knee, when she notices it. The flash of something dark and distinct under layered hair behind a studded ear when the woman rolls her neck.

"Eli, do you have tattoos?"

The question catches the Agent off guard but the recovery is efficient, "Just a few, from my rebellious punk stage.." Alex laughs under her breath, "..and my wild party girl stage."

Lena’s eyes glitter with curiosity, "Could I see the one behind your ear?"

The woman holds back her hair while tilting her head to the side to better display the ink: it curls behind her ear and dips towards her scalp, a dagger with the constellation 'Ara', the Alter, on top. From this close Lena could see the stars weren't as old as the dagger and she’s captivated by the faded ink. How had she not noticed before?

"A little reminder for myself," Alex explains once settled back against the couch, "The others I have are mostly nonsense."

"Why do I get the feeling they were done while recklessly intoxicated?" Lena grins watching the redhead shrug her shoulders and give a familiar so-so gesture with a hand.

"Okay, maybe just one or two, but it makes for a fun story," Alex leans in close with a brow raised, "What about you, Kieran?"

"I might have something scandalous under my clothes," the brunette's voice is rich with brogue, "Or are you asking for a fun story, Eli?" She toys with the collar of the woman’s shirt and relishes the strong pulse that responds to her touch and teasing.

“If it’s the former, would you let me see?”

The night is full of surprises, some more delicious than others, but Lena will never thank Catherine Grant for letting them out the gathering early tonight as it would mean the sometimes infuriating woman knew something she didn’t.

“I’ve an idea,” her voice is raw and the unbidden accent holds strong, “Can you guess what’s under my clothes, tiger?”

The nickname rings true in the way Alex’s eyes glow with an almost feral quality and Lena is shameless in her want for more, “If you guess right then I’ll let you see,” she can feel it down her spine, “I’ll let you touch.”

It pools in her gut with a maddening heat.

“I have a confession,” calloused fingers brush against the knuckles of the pale hand on her knee, "I've had some recurring thoughts about you." Alex's tone mingles with a dry amusement and of tension.

"Are you sure they aren't fantasies?" The touch is anything but soothing, it stirs up disorder, and they both know they didn't have enough to drink to blame the alcohol tonight.

"They might be," Alex's gaze dips low to appreciate curves, "And they tell me Lena Luthor has more than just ear piercings." She looks back to curious green eyes.

"Is your first guess a belly button piercing?"

"Ah, nope," the redhead smirks with flushed cheeks, "My first guess is a tongue piercing. You have a clear retainer in, don't you?"

The brunette blinks, visibly caught off guard but the recovery is prompt, "You're the first to notice."

Alex chuckles with a husky note, "It isn't obvious, you hide it well, but I kind of picked up on it."

She could blame her acute senses and years of training that taught her to catalogue every detail no matter how inconspicuous but no, it's from how often she caught herself staring at those soft lips, "I've known about the tattoo on your wrist first and I know your tongue piercing isn't technically under your clothes but..."

It dawns on Lena and warmth blossoms in her chest that matches the intensity of desire in her gut, Alex wants to kiss her.

"You caught me, tiger," she pulls the woman closer with a gentle tug of the collar, "Do you want to touch me?"

"Yes, can I?" There's so much yearning in that hushed voice but it's carefully muzzled and that won't do for Lena.

"I'm all yours."

It's a slow winding tension that coils frighteningly tight as Alex leans closer; lips caress over laugh lines and kisses are pressed to the corner of mouths, a curious path of introduction and nerves. The spirit of alcohol hides in their breath— tart citrus and spices... something sweet and plumy.

Lena gives into previous wants and runs her fingers through choppy red hair, she's rewarded with a rumble and a resounding heartbeat— was that hers? Their lips press together slow and each savor the softness they’ve fantasized.

When they part, it's given in wordless exchange: one kiss isn't enough and it’s funny to think it’d ever be enough.

The kisses that follow are clumsy and light, adoring pecks and breathless sighs as they try and try again. There's nervous laughter when they bump teeth and squish noses and it's dangerously loving the way they resume with incoherent whispered affections. It doesn't make sense, does it?

The nerves melt away and long held back desire finally pours forth and leaves its sticky presence everywhere and in everything; the way Lena bites at her bottom lip and Alex kisses it free with a bit more urge then necessary, how manicured nails encouragingly drag over skin up the nape and against the scalp. There's the sting of teeth against lips as invitation and they realize Dalmore Selene 1951 tastes best on each other’s tongue.

The cloyingly sweet dessert wine of Game Night wisps on the ends but the flavors of high quality scotch overpower— roast coffee and chocolate, cinnamon, thick and rich like marmalade— there's the hard feel and scrape of jewelry and a throaty moan escapes from Lena's lips. It's wonderfully erotic and Alex isn't immune to the sound, she wants to chase after that pleasure, instead she tangles her fingers in long dark hair.

Lena sucks on the redhead's bottom lip, savoring the finish of marinated fruit and sugar, before pulling away for air; her lips tender from the onslaught of kisses. She feels the heat soar between her legs at the sight of an equally as thoroughly kissed Alex with smeared lipstick. Her lipstick. It's a possessive feeling that’d been sparked and stays lit.

"Damn, that's... wow, that was nice," Alex's voice carries a rough timbre that has Lena fight back a shiver, "Can I keep guessing?"

This terrible tiger, so terribly charming in affections often ungraceful around the edges.

"Keep guessing," she drags her nails against a thrumming pulse to coax, "I don't have anymore piercings but I do have two more tattoos."

There’s a pause that follows; Alex lifts Lena’s left wrist to her lips and presses a kiss to the ink there, small moons moving in different phases, normally hidden under a layer of makeup. The brunette enamored from the affectionate gesture and the constant eye contact did nothing to tame her arousal.

Their roundabout flirting continues with another guess— "A tattoo under your chest?"— but it's wrong and there's no kisses rewarded.

Lena snags a stray thread from the damage on Alex's jeans and, with an impish smile, she plucks it between her fingers.

"Kieran..." There's playful warning dancing in brown eyes— so she does it again, snagging and plucking another stray thread, this time letting her nails scrape against the bare knee.

Lena licks her lips and quirks a brow, "What?" Her voice as innocent as she could muster which wasn't very much at all. When she reaches for a third time, Alex lunges at her and she moves out the way knowing this was coming.

The brunette laughs as she escapes from the couch and disappears down the hall, the redhead hot on her trail. Alex may have the advantage in physical aspects but Lena knew the space of her enormous penthouse, darting in and out of rooms with the tiger scrambling behind her. It's a chase that lasts only a single exhilarating minute that ends with the pair pressed against the bedroom door.

Their laughter fades in the gaps between gentle kisses and Lena opens the door behind her with some fumbling. She leads them in across the threshold with clumsy movements which would have been made easier if they simply stopped kissing but, no, absolutely not.

They finally part for air after coming to a standstill in the middle of the room and Lena strokes the woman’s fine jaw while whispering, "Are you all out of guesses?"

"My next guess is lower back tattoo."

There's no need for confirmation; Alex feels it in the way Lena shivers and clutches at her arms, nails digging into sleek muscle.

Then the grip is gone— Lena is walking away several steps towards the bed, beautiful green eyes cast over a shoulder. The shift of weight in one fluid motion; she's laying on silk sheets with dark hair falling like ribbons around her. There's the tease of big and bold ink under clothing and its allure is irresistible, the tiger follows after and the bed dips where she steadies her weight.

The moonlight drapes over the two like porcelain.

Alex caresses the bare skin above the waistline with her fingertips; Lena shudders and digs her nails into the sheets, not wanting to look just yet she shuts her eyes and focuses on the sensation.

The warm touch trails over visible lines once, then twice with the skim of blunt nails. The redhead strokes curves of soft muscle as she guides her hand up the spine and Lena arches into the firm touch that explores under her clothing.

The top is pushed up just enough to reveal the majority of the tattoo, a design of calligraphy and exquisite detail reading 'PURITY' and Alex swallows hard.

"From my teenage years, a fun story for another time." The brunette finds her voice, brogue and desire make a potent cocktail.

The hand leaves her lower back and she's about to protest the lost of warmth but the words die on her lips and it's a moan that replaces them; Alex is gripping her by the hips and a soft and pliant mouth traces ink. A blend of kisses and the scrape of teeth that plant wonderful buds of pain between pleasure and Lena tries to arch further into the touch— but strong hands hold her steady.

She curses under her breath and twists her upper half, eyes open and glazed, finally wanting to look and the sight is almost more than she can handle. What sends her over the edge are the dark eyes that meet her, there's concern and there's an eagerness that can't be filled, and Lena drops her head back to the sheets with an uneven breath.

"Keep going, tiger.." She encourages her, soothes the concern away, because she's sure she would be livid if the woman dared to stop now.

"Please tell me," Alex follows the lines of ink with her lips, "That you have a thigh tattoo somewhere," she drags her tongue up the curve of Lena's spine, "An inner thigh tattoo?"

Alexandra may be relatively new to her sexuality but she's no longer a stranger to the pleasures of women, having had few one-night stands in drunken confidence to soothe the agony of post-first-love, and while they were leagues better than what she forced herself to deal with in men— being with Lena Luthor is like water.

The way she rolls over to unbutton her pants and lets them be pulled away, how she collides with Alex's hunger; exploratory kisses that move from smooth calves to soft thighs, nosing along till lips find ink. Three horizontal bars of color and design meet the kisses. The redhead sucks hard, lets her teeth scrape, then kisses again and again and the brunette's moans and sighs lead the way.

Lena is one that hardly indulged in partners, there's the faraway memories of Jack Spheer and very few flings, more men than women, but she's very well acquainted with her own fantasies and pleasures and a secret drawer of toys echoes that but— being with Alexandra Danvers is like fire.

The woman is all encompassing and leaves nothing untouched, whether it's her hands or her mouth or that intense gaze that memorizes the details of Lena's body. The brunette shudders at that wonderful mouth working against her ruined underwear and she sobs with pleasure, the want for more, and the redhead listens by pulling the fabric to the side.

The first time Lena orgasms, it is faster than she expected of herself, with teeth clenched against her own knuckles and nails digging against Alex's scalp as the woman sucks on her glossy folds and swallows earnestly.

She grips the woman by the shirt with both hands and yanks her close for desperate kisses, a shuddery intake of breath when she feels the careful press of fingers as an invitation for more.

"Deeper," Lena isn't begging, "Please, f-fuck, please.. Alex." She isn't whimpering as her body trembles and twitches from the swells of pleasure that offer her no respite.

Alex thrives in the woman's raw tone and she offers more per Lena's begging till the woman is moaning around three of her curled fingers, squeezing with slick heat that drips down messy thighs and slender wrist. She rubs against the stiff bundle of nerves with her thumb and flourishes in the gratifying sobs that follow closely after.

Hours of tension and foreplay continue to uncoil as Lena orgasms again and she's loud and so deliciously responsive, pale arms wrapped around broad shoulders and she can barely return kisses; open mouthed and sloppy with too much teeth and Alex tries to swallow every sound possessively.

Minutes pass and the aftershocks arc down to a pleasant afterglow with tingling limbs.

The brunette whispers between slow and savoring kisses, "Help me take off the rest.." And the redhead strips off whatever articles of clothing remain with lazy broad motions. They press their foreheads together, regarding each other through half-lidded eyes.

There it is again, the dangerous flutter that nests in their ribs and guards the territory of the heart.

“Show me your other tattoos.” Lena is smiling mischievously and Alex laughs as pale hands roam over muscles and scars to find ink. The night is spent in tantric rhythm; they doze like lovers wrapped up together and when they wake, there's the assurance of pleasure in kisses and roaming hands, and the hours pass like that in a cycle of sleep and sex.

The clock on the bedside table flickers 6:41AM as Lena gasps half in pleasure and half in mirth. She pushes a trembling hand against her insatiable partner and they roll together in wrinkled silk.

"I don't think I can move," she nuzzles Alex’s hickey covered collar, "And my bed is a mess."

"I'll leave you here while I take a shower," a teasing laugh and a playful smack of the arm echo in the room, "Or I could carry you with me?" The redhead kisses the brunette’s temple with a smile.

Lena not so discreetly perks up, growing rather indulgent and oh so fond of being spoiled by this guarded yet expressive mystery, "I'll point the way."

It's a pair of bumbling fools who make their way slow down the hall, still stark naked and covered in the evidence of their night together, towards the marked door.

The sun is rising and steeps the sky with color that shines through massive panes of glass.

A worn blanket over the couch, a laptop and scattered papers, mostly art on the walls interspersed with few photo frames on shelves.

Two contrasting pairs of shoes by the door, a motorcycle helmet rests on the coffee table by the entry, a pair of empty glasses with a bottle that glows ruby liquid on the table.

Down the hall past closed doors, past one open room where clothes lay scattered across the floor and the smell of sex lingers, the bathroom door is left ajar and plumes of steam escape. Reflected across the mirror are two figures until steam distorts the image, so tangled and intertwined that it is difficult to tell where one ends and one begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a 'slow burn' regarding emotions rather than the physical aspect, they may have spent the night together but there's plenty left to unpack.
> 
> Thank you again for your support, it is always exciting to get the ao3 emails for kudos and comments!  
> My next update will be late next week, again on a Friday or Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mornin’, Lena," the self-appointed chef looks up with a gentle smile, "Did you sleep well?" Not wanting to be distracted by the drowsy splendor that is Lena Kieran Luthor half-awake, she turns her attention back to the eggs and bacon sizzling in the pan.
> 
> "G’morning, Alex... Considering we had more sex than sleep last night, I feel wonderful." It’s mostly an exaggeration but how can she resist teasing? Lena is rewarded with obvious fluster and spatula fumbling much to her delight.

It isn't an alarm or a phone call that rouses Lena from sleep, it's a layer of details mundane on their own but unique together that tug at her consciousness; a slow rising experience with no urgency that starts with a distant scent.

The bed is warm with clean sheets and there's nobody curled behind her, no scarred arm draped over her waist when she opens her eyes. The room is dark from curtains drawn over windows to block the glare of sunlight but some of its rays peek through gaps, and one highlights the glass of water on her bedside table.

Lena leverages herself up on an elbow to reach for the water and spares a glance to the floor. No scattered clothes strewn about.

Her brain struggles through drowsy fog but the cold water helps and when the glass is empty, she's feeling more alert.

New details settle in.

There's someone in the kitchen; she can hear a muffled voice and... was that the toaster? Lena refuses to succumb to the giddy sensation in her chest.

Rising from the bed is a delicate process as there's persistent ache between her legs and in her thighs but it fills the brunette with immense satisfaction, so she smiles small and soft while wrapping a blanket over marked shoulders and makes way out her bedroom.

There's residual weakness in her legs but steady steps carry Lena through the hall and into the living room where the kitchen comes to view. There's a bag of groceries and scattered ingredients on the counter: an open carton of eggs, a loaf of bakery bread that's been sliced, a jar of fruit spread and a kind of honey. Behind the little mess is Alex slouched over the stove wearing the same clothes she wore last night.

"Mornin’, Lena," the self-appointed chef looks up with a gentle smile, "Did you sleep well?" Not wanting to be distracted by the drowsy splendor that is Lena Kieran Luthor half-awake, she turns her attention back to the eggs and bacon sizzling in the pan.

"G’morning, Alex... Considering we had more sex than sleep last night, I feel wonderful." It’s mostly an exaggeration but how can she resist teasing? Lena is rewarded with obvious fluster and spatula fumbling much to her delight.

She spares Alex the extra torment of response and pushes the conversation along while settling into one of the high counter chairs with a growing smile, “You’re making us breakfast?”

Clicking the burner off and setting aside the pan and spatula, Alex then turns to face Lena with hands braced against the counter, “I am making us breakfast.”

She's smiling albeit hesitant, "I woke up early, cleaned up a bit, noticed your fridge was empty, so.." nervous habits gain momentum, "..I went to the grocery store and picked up a few things-- I wanted to have everything ready when you woke up-"

"Easy, tiger," Lena can't reach far enough over the divider to kiss any worries away but her warm voice provides similar comfort, "This is wonderful to wake up to.. Thank you for caring about me." Her loving smile is the strongest reassurance of all.

Alex exhales and the muscles in her shoulders relax, "I'm getting the hang of it- oh but, here's the best part." She walks over to a small pile of chopped vegetables and fruit on the cutting board, and there’s a bullet blender is set up next to it all.

"Are you going to make breakfast smoothies too?" The brunette is trying hard not to sound so charmed but the blend of compassion with lighthearted, almost dorky, actions is potent.

“Before I left for the store, I noticed you have some powder supplements in the cupboard so..” Alex grins confidently, “..I picked up some fresh fruit n’ vegetables and we’re gonna have healthy smoothies to balance it all out.”

The redhead starts to mix and blend the ingredients in careful ratios and Lena is failing miserably at the whole, 'don't smile so hard, don't be so fond'—

"You go ahead and get cleaned up, I'll put the groceries away and finish here."

—Alex is making it very difficult, so it isn't entirely her fault if she's a little in love right now.

Just for now.

Lena exchanges the blanket for a tank top and sweatpants; her hair a mane of dark waves to be tamed later. Fully awake and refreshed after washing her face and scrubbing her teeth, her stomach makes its hunger known on the short walk back to the living room. Sunlight is pouring in through the windows, a warm day with the promise of changing seasons in the unseen breeze and distinct bird calls from the balcony.

Alex pulls a chair out for the returning brunette with a triumphant expression, "Hope you're hungry."

The food is spread across the counter featuring: bacon that looks absurdly crisp, sunny-side eggs turned into a hasty scramble, thick slices of toasted bread with accompanying fruit and butter, there’s even cuts of tomatoes and mozzarella as a light caprese salad. The promised smoothie is beside cups of freshly brewed black coffee.

"Famished.. Though, don't take this the wrong way," Lena sits in the offered chair and smiles when the redhead scoots onto the chair next to her, "But I didn't think you could cook."

"You'd be half right actually, I'm kind of terrible.." green eyes glance between the food and Alex’s humble expression, "..but I'm trying to get better and I can do simple stuff like eggs, bacon… smoothies."

"...Our schedules don't have time for food poisoning, Agent Danvers, need I remind you."

"I'm not that bad! That's more Kara and her baking, which is fair warning by the way if she ever comes around with home-baked goods."

Whatever apprehension the pair feared to encounter after a night spent together, it simply wasn't there.

Which made it worse because why isn't there any issues— they still smile and laugh and time passes by so slothful that it's generous— but maybe that makes everything better… or maybe it makes everything that much more worse.

It goes unspoken: the fear that comes from losing each other, but last night wasn't a mistake and last night didn't destroy anything.

So that means— put down boundaries before it spirals.

That would be sensible.

Alex and Lena take over an hour to finish food with conversation; savoring the taste, the effort, the care, and the solace.

Rational.

The comfort of no other eyes; there's no makeup and there's no power play, only the appreciation of seeing one another without armor and sharp edges.

Pragmatic.

They share the smoothie which doesn’t taste as bad as it looks; letting the glass exchange hands after each sip with the deliberate brush of fingertips, playful and lighthearted.

It would make sense.

They clean and put the dishes away together and then there's nothing else left to delay the inevitable.

The need for control claws its way through.

In brisk action, like that of a businesswoman, "Last night doesn't have to mean anything, Alex, it’s just fun between us." Lena cuts to the chase and whatever Alex was expecting— it wasn't that.

To give the chance of something in one breath then to crush it in the next.

"Right, of course," but her recovery is a reflex, an autopilot response to pain, "Sex without strings attached. Wouldn’t want it to be too complicated, right?" And the redhead chuckles but it is a hollow sound.

“We have too much going on, don’t we?”

“We do.”

The apprehension settles in now.

And the brunette winces because this feels— awkward, fumbly, confusing, and not at all what she wanted— but what she wants isn't allowed or maybe it's just habits of being a Luthor: to protect yourself by hurting others.

Kieran doesn't want that.

"We're still friends," and Lena prays her voice doesn't betray anything, "So, don't take you away from me."

It's selfish and even cruel, but she just found her— they just found each other— and she knows that the older Danvers will encompass her request with reckless compassion.

And Alex does, "Of course.. I'm not going anywhere, Lena." She's smiling but it's carefully held together, closer to connect-the-dots than a natural flex of muscles.

So, that settles that.

A line in the sand; an ephemeral boundary that only serves to hurt in the name of control because not a moment later, Lena asks for a kiss and Alex fulfills.

It is a goodbye kiss because they have plans (no, they don’t) and they’re very busy (but it could be pushed aside) and it may be the weekend but (they never rest) they never stop.

It goes unspoken but understood: please don’t fall in love but please don’t stop loving me.

They don’t see each other for two days and no one is counting.

Alex opts for overtime at the D.E.O. and she’s rewarded with the rhythmic pounding of sandbags and the heartening sound of bodies hitting safety mats. Kara called once to schedule Sister Night and that provided a point of reference for time, like a compass to her map of thoughts, but— it is someone new and familiar that occupies her entirety.

Green eyes and soft lips, faded ink on pale skin, the burn of liquor and the taste of sex.

The Agent almost wishes something was going wrong in the city because it would give her something new to focus on but maybe Nothing is for the best because the next time she hits the sandbag, the impact that echoes off walls is explosive.

Lena’s rich and warm voice, her throaty laugh, the clear silence of her company.

It’s Alex’s trio of operatives that refuse to let her brood alone and they spend the weekend throwing equipment and sparring, then they spend the night drinking and playing pool at dingy bars.

It is a persistent feeling that motivates Kara to seek out L-Corp tower a day after the phone call with her sister.

Lena is living in her office for the weekend and even Kara’s scolding during the surprise lunch visit doesn’t quite pull her out the mindset of ‘bury it all’. It isn’t Kara’s place to meddle, so she really won’t this time just maybe, and she leaves L-Corp without answers but Sister Night is a few days away and maybe she’ll get her answers then.

When there’s no more meetings and the paperwork isn’t quite enough, Lena disappears to the lab without a word and her brother’s legacy is fresh pain for sore eyes.

She almost wished Alex was waiting for her on the couch in her office.

The new pain helps; she goes down the list slow and organizes steady, decides what to destroy, what to keep and modify, and it is all in her control and that bittersweet flavor fades until Jess is there to let her know she’s clocking out.

It’s 12:03AM and Lena decides to head home at the same moment a bar fight begins to brew.

There’s a construction incident that requires rerouting so the driver takes a new street, and in this area there’s a local bar that gets a bit too rowdy at times and tonight’s no exception.

Except a drunkard picks a fight with a redhead whose body language screams of tightly coiled frustration and he’s thrown out the window after several swings and a bottle shattered. Vasquez remained in her seat and sipped her beer without so much as batting an eyelash, Reiff slipped a folded bill to the bar owner who seemed unperturbed to the commotion, and Hartmann followed the fury out the door.

Alex saunters out with fists clenched and warning in her eyes and the drunk has enough sense to scramble away, past red traffic lights and an expensive vehicle.

They didn’t see each other for two days, several hours, and some minutes, and the seconds countdown to zero when green eyes look out the window and recognize the familiar silhouette.

“Pull over now.”

The car comes to a stop by the sidewalk and Lena pushes the door open with barely restrained impatience, “Alex!”

The Agent turns at the sound, “Lena?” She stares at the CEO standing a few feet away and tries to blink the surprise away, the last vestiges of her anger clinging onto her frame before disappearing.

Hartmann clears his throat from behind and whispers something, a considerate piece-by-piece of words meant only for his leader’s ears, before he heads back into the bar to reunite with Vasquez and Reiff.

Reservations are kicked aside when the brunette notices blood and she strides forward with purpose; lets herself brush back messy bangs and her heart squeezes watching the redhead’s eyes flutter shut at the touch.

“Was starting bar fights part of the whole ‘wild party girl’ stage because,” Lena huffs as her hand drops to hold onto the troublesome woman’s wrist, “I could’ve sworn you mentioned that in past tense.”

“It is past tense..” Alex opens her eyes with a questioning stare but doesn’t pull away, “..and I was finishing it, not starting it.”

“Nice distinction.”

“It’s an important difference, besides... don’t you think your timing is a bit too perfect right now?”

Lena glances from Alex to broken glass on the ground, to the jagged hole of the bar window where several eyes pretend not to watch, then to the blood that’s still wet and dripping, “I missed you throwing someone out a window. I wouldn’t call this ideal but I’ll consider it a happy accident.”

Alex tries not to laugh but her dry humor clips on, “Throwing someone out a window is more of a once in a blue moon kinda thing.”

There’s unseen push and pull but the desire for seclusion wins out and Lena leads Alex by the wrist to the car where her driver waits patient and understanding.

“So, you threatening to beat up the ‘greaseball’ at the gala was..?”

The pair pause by the passenger side.

“..Somethin’ else.”

They stare at one another in silence as the city works itself around them.

“You’re bleeding,” Lena's voice offers concern wrapped in a steel harness of frustration, “Let me take you home.”

Alex pulls the door open with a rough motion, "It's nothing really, just a scratch." The bottle had been empty, made of thin material, and it broke flimsy against her hard head.

The younger woman gives a stern look before letting go, ducking into the car then waiting with an expectant air inside; a hand resting on the empty seat beside her.

Alex glances from the seat to the neon ‘OPEN’ sign reflected off the window before shaking her head with a wry smile, "Alright, just hold on." The passenger’s side is left open as the redhead disappears into the bar, her figure discernible from the crowd through the broken window, and then she's walking back a minute later.

"Needed to say goodbye to my little pack." Alex slides into the car and tugs the door shut after settling on the seat, and the brunette feels better and it shows in her eyes.

The partition rolls up after an exchange for the Danvers’ directions that takes them down inconspicuous roads. The driver knew better than to pry or satisfy curiosity where it’s unwanted so he minds his business when pulling up to an unmarked building, keeps his eyes forward when Ms. Luthor and her guest get out the vehicle together.

“You can head home for the night.”

There’s no rejection between the women’s glances, just the slight tilt of the chin and arched brows.

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor. Get home safely.” He nods and drives away without another word.

The pair walk up the steps past heavy doors into an empty lobby with dim lights. While Alex would normally take the flight of stairs, aching muscles and her surprise guest value the ease of the lift, so they stand close together as the machinery chimes for several floors.

“I don’t have expensive scotch to welcome you with.”

The numbered lights chime for the listed top floor, then it pauses, and goes one floor higher without label.

“I’m not here for a drink, your injuries need tending to… but maybe another night.”

“Yeah? Then you’ll be delighted to know I have a fully prepped first aid kit..” the elevator comes to a stop with a low ring and they walk down the hall, “..and some cheap bourbon for the future.” Alex stops at a blank door and unlocks it, pushing it open with a shoulder tap, then gestures for the shorter woman to come in.

The lamps turn on with a click.

It’s the first time Lena’s ever stepped foot into the older Danvers’ apartment but what greets her raises questions— the interior is stark. There is a small stack of moving boxes in the corner and only the essentials have been taken out judging from the tiny kitchen and living room set up. A few photo frames rest on shelves and there’s at least one painting hung up on neutral walls while patterned curtains cover the balcony door.

“I would apologize for not tidying up but I’ve left it like this since I moved in.” Plus, she had no idea she’d be bringing the CEO back home with her tonight, and if she had known then she would have put in the effort to at least hide the boxes. Alex kicks off her boots and moves towards the couch as Lena slips out her heels with a relieved sigh.

“And that was how long ago?” The brunette is curious and even confused; she hadn’t a specific idea of the older sister’s apartment but this was still a surprise, finding it difficult to imagine Kara would leave it in such disarray. Surely, the blonde knew, and must have offered to help tidy many times.

“Maybe a year ago?” Alex shrugs but the motion is mechanical, “Kara and I got separate places when we moved here but you’ve seen her place. She’s good with that, it’s nice n’ homey.” The redhead settles onto the couch and sinks into cushions.

The awkward motion raises concern and curiosity is shelved, “We can discuss the Danvers’ sister’s interior skills another time, where’s the first aid?”

“Down the hall, restroom on the first left, top cabinet.”

The restroom is small but neat and clean, and the top cabinet has the promised kit as well as other basic necessities. With box in hand she walks back to the living room and the sight of Alex makes Lena’s heart squeeze for the second time of the night.

Slack on the couch without any guard, the layers of unstoppable force have been carved away in an intimate display of trust. The ‘Lion of Lucerne’ comes to mind, a moving and mournful piece of stone that Lena has only seen in photographs, but Alexandra isn’t made of stone.

“I’m going to take care of you, Eli, so don’t fuss.” The brunette takes a seat on the couch close beside her patient and sets the first aid kit on the coffee table.

“...I don’t fuss.” Alex’s voice is rough with exhaustion but an undercurrent of amusement softens the edges.

“Then this’ll be easy, won’t it?” She smiles at the redhead’s responsive rumble, the affectionate sound closer to a chuff.

She disinfects her hands before starting: wiping stubborn blood clean as best she can, mindful of bruises forming on the knuckles when rubbing on ointment, and tending to the cut along the left brow last. It isn’t as deep as it looks but even shallow injuries are persistent and easily infected, and dried blood helps no one.

Would one more scar really matter?

Kieran doesn’t want it to scar; she’s already seen the many that mark Eli’s skin, and she doesn’t want to symbolize the recovered pain as poetry for survival, but somewhere deep in her chest there is an ache. She wished she kissed them all— but she refuses to let herself be distracted by wistful wants.

While Lena focuses on her tasks, Alex watches under half-lidded eyes and feels no sting nor burn, only the confusion of ‘what ifs’ and ‘why’.

She’s had enough of cautious.

“Are you staying the night.” Not a question or a request, something closer to a statement that needs to be proven true or false.

“Well, I did tell my driver I wouldn’t be needing a ride tonight.”

A butterfly bandage is applied over the cut brow but fingers linger to stroke Alex’s temples.

“Don’t be backwards, Lena, I’m tired...”

That reflexive teasing used to push through pain now used to hide longing but Lena falters at the sight of pleading eyes, “..I do want to stay the night.” Her fingers are held in a careful grasp and she tries not to fall in love with the sight of Alex kissing her fingertips.

She would rather not (be alone) leave her alone.

“Then stay the night with me..” Alex grins so full of warmth and that glow reaches her eyes, “..Help me up and I’ll get you a change of clothes and such.”

It takes a little maneuvering but the pair rise off the couch and walk slow down the hall, the taller woman slant against the shorter woman’s frame.

The ritual before sleep goes unhurried, and apprehension continues to melt away to something slow and rich like honey for flowers and sweet-toothed danger.

They shower together; Alex leaning against tiled walls while Lena wraps her arms around her in a protective embrace. They exchange kisses under steaming water but there’s no expectation for sex, only comfort and the pleasure of each other’s simple touch. Could they taste how much they missed each other, and why did two days feel so frustrating, and where does the line in the sand get drawn when it’s washed away with the tide.

Alex leaves the shower first but she savors one more kiss behind the curtain, dripping water all over the floor without a care, and Lena finds herself flush with adoration that’s impossible to hide. When she finishes and steps out into the bedroom wrapped in a towel, Alex is already dressed with the end of a toothbrush dangling from her mouth and foam on her lips. The sight is terribly adorable and Lena can’t resist playful kisses interrupted with muffled laughter.

It takes another ten minutes before she gets dressed, the pair easily distracted and wandering back to the bathroom to finish brushing their teeth together. Lena doesn’t throw the spare away and Alex is rather fond of that quiet promise given from the sight of two toothbrushes in her bathroom.

Alex is also very fond of Lena naked but what she’s learning now is that— she’s equally as fond of Lena wearing her clothing, the faded college sweatshirt and shorts fitting nice. Her heart beats wild watching the brunette pause to take in the scent and the shy smile that follows ripples through her tired body like a bell.

The sound so clear and so so soft like a lullaby.

“...I think m’gonna pass out, Lee.” Alex’s voice a clumsy mumble of nervous flutter and drowsiness that signals the need for sleep.

"C’mere, Eli..." Lena curls up under the blankets but rather than mimic their first night together, where she was held and spooned in strong arms, she tugs Alex to lay on her. The redhead doesn’t resist, happy to nuzzle against skin and press languid kisses to the collar before nestling in.

"Friends take care of each other, don't they," slender fingers work through short damp hair and scratch gentle at the scalp, "At the very least, they try."

"We do.." Alex responds quiet, her words dragging together in a low hum, "..and we try, Lee." Dark eyes blink slow then stay shut, but her consciousness sinks its teeth and holds onto the throaty timbre that’s below a whisper. The words are lost in the dark. Lena pulls her tiger closer and buries her nose in towel tousled hair.

There’s no big breakfast in the morning, but they share a pot of coffee with granola and two apples. They kiss in the bedroom, behind the front door, and in the elevator then it is with plenty of reassurance that Alex is deemed fine to ride her bike. The spare helmet looks nice on Lena.

The Agent drops the CEO off at L-Corp tower before heading to D.E.O. headquarters as the sun is beginning to rise over the city horizon.

It is strange and funny the ‘something dangerous’ that made its nest in their ribs and hunts the heart.

When you pretend not to want something— it is still there and still hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bittersweet starts here and it is up and down for future chapters, some parts worse than others but it will end well, I promise.
> 
> Thank you for your support and interest, I appreciate all your kudos and comments!  
> My next update will be late next week, again on a Friday or Saturday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She blinks, and she’s standing in front of office door of L-Corp’s CEO with the takeaway box in her non-injured hand.
> 
> The door opens and Lena is there, and Alex wonders how long she’s been standing here.
> 
> “Can I stay the night, Kieran?”

A chair squeaks across the linoleum floor.

"So, we got some time before the meeting.." Vasquez slouches against the desk with chin in hand and a grin spreads across her face, “..what’s up with you n’ Miss Luthor?”

Alex doesn't look up from the work in front of her, folders containing several criminal records, "What about me n' Miss Luthor?" She flips a page.

Another chair squeaks across the floor and this time, Reiff joins on the opposite side of the desk with a smile, "Well, considering how much eye fucking was going on at the gala..."

"And her timely rescue at the bar..."

"She seems nice," Hartmann speaks up from nearby, hastily scrawling down one last line on paper before dropping his pen, "And our ferocious leader making a new friend is quite the pleasant surprise." He looks up with a smile while wiping ink off his fingers on tissue.

"She is very nice," Alex looks up from the files, "And damn brilliant. She's mentioned some of the stuff she's working on and it makes me-"

"Swoon?"

"Wish your brain was half as big as hers.." The older Danvers finishes dryly and the corners of her mouth twitch when Vasquez grunts offended, "..Anyways, she's a good friend of mine." There's a certain fondness in her voice only a bird of prey would catch, and she's surrounded by three of the very best.

"Alright, you two are good friends," Reiff taps against the polished desk surface in succession, "So when do we get to meet her? You should bring her next time we play pool."

Vasquez taps, pauses, and taps again against the sides of the desk legs, "Just don't toss anymore drunks out the window, okay, boss?" her serious expression loses its edge when amusement bubbles through, "Did you see his face? That was fucking hilarious."

"Stop sending messages in morse code on my desk," Alex shuts the folders then shoots a look to both brunettes, "Did you forget we all took the same classes."

They both slink away with tails tucked back to their desks and Hartmann chuckles.

"I think the idea isn't half bad, would be nice to meet the woman who’s captured your attention," he turns in his chair to properly face Alex, “She’ll be meeting us sooner or later, given her last name… How about we make the first time planned so we three make a good impression.”

"Depends if you all behave," Alex stands and stretches out her arms, sighing when a satisfying click comes through, "But I'll ask her if that's something she'd be interested in." She shuts off her laptop and sets it to the side.

"Nice! Hope she likes drinking games too." Reiff is grinning as she shoots up from her chair, rummaging through her pockets to pull out a packet of gum.

"So, we're on then for drinks and pool?" Vasquez quickly piles her paperwork into a haphazard stack before standing, circling around to snag a piece from Reiff’s now opened pack. Hartmann declines the gum offered and stands, working a crick out his neck.

The three look expectantly to Danvers who stands with hands on her hips.

She sighs and shrugs after a beat of silence, "Alright, alright, ease up on the pouty stares... For now, we focus on the meeting," her smile drops, "J’onzz doesn’t want anyone showing up late.”

The four Agents head down the hall to the designated room, seating themselves around a large round table. The meeting begins when the last Agent, J. McGill, scrambles in with a quiet apology for his tardiness.

The meeting lasts less than forty minutes before a problem arises in the city that demands their attention and it turns into a never ending chase with twists and turns, and two days pass but there’s no end to the mess.

Before Alex can attempt any more overtime— Director J’onzz kicks her out of headquarters, refusing to let her return until a full 8 hours had passed.

“Go rest.” His tone offers no leeway and the older Danvers leaves with a stubborn growl.

As if on cue, the little Danvers calls to hang out.

Taking into account of how tense their last Sister Night ended together, Kara opts for a safer choice: a late-hour diner they've never been to before. It’s a sudden and impromptu decision, the establishment relatively close by and still open when Alex leaves the D.E.O. on her motorcycle.

An hour later and they’re still there.

"How is 'chicken fried chicken' and 'fried chicken' not the same thing? I don't understand." Kara tosses a morsel of popcorn chicken into the air and catches it in her mouth.

"I don't get it, but apparently there's a difference." Alex pushes a fried pickle chip around on her plate.

"Wait, this menu also says there's 'chicken fried steak' but is there.. does that mean there's a regular 'fried steak'?" Kara tosses a french fry with a little more strength than before, making sure it twirls high in the air, then catches it. She chews with a victorious grin.

"Are you really showing off right now."

"What? No, never, also would you eat a fried steak?"

"Kara, we're not spending all night like this," The redhead pauses to drink from her cup of water, "Also, no, that sounds like a mistake.”

A suspicious giggle slips out from the blonde.

"Kara..?"

"So, like a-"

"Wait a minute."

"Mis-steak."

A deadpan expression emphasized with a pained groan is reward for the prized punchline.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Kara points to the remaining food with bright eyes.

Alex leans back on gaudy seats, "All yours, I’ve lost my appetite. I'm gonna go pay the bill." She rises and walks to the register with wallet in hand.

The diner was empty apart from the waitress who had taken a shine on the Danvers sisters, offering fresh coffee and a slice of pecan pie on the house, but the quiet atmosphere is difficult to adjust to for the redhead.

She’s still wired for action; wearing the same civilian clothing she wore stepping into headquarters two days ago, her hair finger-combed into passable neatness, and she smells vaguely of metal and ink.

Here she is, Agent and Field Operative Danvers, paying for cheap food at midnight and not solving the problem of why anti-alien crime was on the rise. Every head cut revealed more to the hydra; loose ends that were frighteningly efficient at causing disarray that demanded to be put to order. But no, she’s been put to pause for 8 hours.

With the precious pecan pie slice held safe in a takeaway box, the sisters leave the diner with polite farewells and a large tip.

"So, where to next!" Kara grins while adjusting her cardigan.

"Next? I'm goin' home," Alex rolls her shoulders then sends her pouting sibling a look, "And no, you're not sleeping over. I wanna be able to rest without you floating away with all my blankets."

"That only happened once!"

"More than once."

As they cross the street towards the parked Ducati, Kara’s pace slows down to a stop and Alex glances with a brow raised, “What’s wrong?”

They stop under a street light and their shadows cast long on asphalt.

"You’re not going to ask.." the blonde adjusts her glasses, "..if uh- if J’onn put me up to this?”

The redhead doesn’t look up as she checks on her motorcycle, "Don’t have to, I already know.”

He didn’t.

“Is it so bad that I’m worried about you?”

“No, I’m just... Listen, I’m okay, you don’t need to look after me,” Alex stands with her hands hidden in her jacket pockets, “But I appreciate it.”

“...I don’t need to look after you?” Kara doesn’t sound angry or upset, she sounds wounded in her whisper and the air feels that much colder now, “Alex, you keep telling me I’m not going to lose you but you’re not even all here anymore, are you?”

The older Danvers doesn’t respond, she only stares with a set jaw and clenched fists so tight her nails dig into palms.

“I’m your sister, we’re supposed to be a team, so please talk to me- I can help.” Big blue eyes gleam with unshed tears and a self-righteous love that suffers in not knowing the answer to, ‘why won’t you let me be there for you’.

Alex can feel blood under her nails.

“Kara, please just trust me..?”

The prolonged silence that follows suffocates them both.

“That’s it? That’s all you’re going to tell me- just to trust that I’m not going to lose you.”

“That isn’t enough for you?” The defeat stings rolling from her mouth but Alex holds her shoulders high.

“No, not right now.”

Kara leaves first with a watery goodbye, disappearing into the dark, and the telltale sound of speeding air cuts through the night seconds later.

Alex shuts down slow; a thick tar clinging onto her thoughts as she completes the motions of function on auto-pilot. The takeaway box is stowed into one of the saddlebags first then pulling on a helmet and starting the engine, she doesn’t notice her blood smeared on handles. She speeds down the street until she’s in familiar territory of glass walls and expensive taste.

She blinks, and she’s standing in front of office door of L-Corp’s CEO with the takeaway box in her non-injured hand.

The door opens and Lena is there, and Alex wonders how long she’s been standing here.

“Can I stay the night, Kieran?”

Everything that follows is through a filter with no sound.

Cold car seats, passing street lights, a warm hand rubbing her wrist; faded dark eyes with thin dots for pupils that snap and twitch at sudden movements.

She blinks, and she's standing in the middle of Lena's penthouse with empty hands. The night is beautiful, there’s no moonlight shining through, only millions of stars hidden behind clouds.

"I got you, Alex," that voice so rich with love brings sound back into the world, "Ease down for me, I’m right here." And the redhead nods; the movement stiff and mechanical and there's a painful knot forming in muscles from how rigid she's been holding herself.

Alex moves to the living room, sitting down on the floor beside the table with her knees bent. There’s a small first aid box nearby and the brunette sits in front of her, scooting close until their knees touch. She wipes scarred hands free of dried blood and rubs on ointment.

“I won’t ask why tonight, but one night I will, and I hope you’ll tell me then.” Lena whispers, placing a square of gauze over the cut palm then wrapping it secure with a bandage.

With only each other in their eyes, they sit there quiet on the floor until Alex finds her voice.

“I’m sorry, Lee, I promise I’m not trying to make this a habit.”

Warm hands stroke through red hair to make the words hurt less for them both.

“Eli, you’re not a problem for me..” Lena doesn’t stop running her fingers through hair, dragging them down until her nails scrape at the nape, “..please don’t punish yourself for trusting me.”

The opposite— it warms her chest and fills her with drops of ‘us’ whenever the older Danvers consciously, and subconsciously, chooses to let the armor down around her. She wishes she could reward every vulnerable smile with kisses, every raw eyed weakness with whispered affections. Those strong hands not held in fists and she could trace scars with her lips if she wanted to.

“This isn’t fair to you, I don’t want to take advantage of your… patience.”

They don’t focus on the hesitation and the potential for what should have been spoken.

“You aren’t, but I would appreciate if you stopped injuring yourself.” Lena’s lips curve into a gentle smile, a soft and subtle look that yearns, and Alex melts at the sight. They press their foreheads together with eyes closed, the gentle caress of noses and lips as they nuzzle until they’re angled with temples connected.

“No promises, but I’ll try.”

Alex reaches up to hold Lena’s hand and their fingers overlap, the coaxing scratch of nails against the back of her neck a welcome habit she’s become so fond of.

“That’s all I can ask for.” A kiss is pressed to the corners of lips, close to a promise but not entirely, and it is enough.

“Care to soak in the bathtub with me?”

As if hearing the salvation, toned muscles cry out for relief and Alex groans, “Yes, please.” Except she doesn’t move to stand, she wraps an arm around Lena and tugs her closer until they tip over. The brunette’s long hair falls like a dark curtain that hides both their faces.

“Just give me five minutes.” The redhead whispers while looking up to green eyes, and they kiss again with pale hands tangled in short hair and calloused fingers stroking down the back of a designer outfit. The night passes patient with a luxurious bath filled to the brim with hot water, a clumsily put together dinner following the guides of an old recipe book, and a night cap of Dalmore Selene to savor in their kisses.

8 hours have passed when Director J’onzz calls.

Jolting awake in the middle of the night by her ringing mobile, Alex gingerly pulls her arm out from under Lena’s head without waking her. A brief exchange with the Martian, there’s no emergency but there’s another meeting.

Once dressed, the Agent is ready to leave but she stops to press a kiss to Lena’s brow and whispers, “I’ll see you soon.”

“Please...” The brunette murmurs sleepy eyed, voice thick with brogue and vulnerable want, and the redhead kisses her again before leaving with a fresh bandage around her hand and a bandaid over her brow.

The CEO’s chauffeur drops her off at L-Corp tower where she finds her motorcycle, free of blood, in the private garage. Alex makes a mental note to thank Lena twice over as she speeds down the street to headquarters.

The meeting is mostly brainstorming; the city had gone eerily quiet and with no trail to hunt on, just white noise and dead ends, they filled the board with pictures of known missing aliens. Just a handful, but a handful was still too many. In some way, they were distantly connected to the criminals that had crashed the L-Corp gala weeks ago but in what capacity? It was unknown.

Director J’onzz frowns knowing all they can do right now is to keep their ears to the ground, and the meeting ends on that somber note.

Agent Danvers and Supergirl bump into each other in the hallways more than once and they’re respectful, distant, as they normally are— they aren’t sisters at the D.E.O. and there’s no room for heart to hearts here.

Alex stops by Kara's apartment the next morning before work.

"I'm not angry," the blonde admits with fidgeting hands, "I’m just... I'm scared."

"Kara, why is my trust not enough now?”

“You aren’t giving me anything to rely on-- on you- I can’t rely on just your trust anymore. It feels like I’m missing something.”

Alex masks her agony so expertly well it is like she isn’t in pain at all, arms crossed and stance held steady. She keeps her voice deceptively even, “I know when we first met, it was shit- I was shit- but I would do anything to keep you safe, everything I have done has been to keep you safe.”

Years of training. Years of protecting her from a distance. Years of touch-and-go communication because Alex was always busy and Kara never knew why, or what, until just over a year ago.

“That’s what scares me, Alex, you aren’t Kryptonian! You aren’t invulnerable,” Kara paces with anxious air, “You sound just like Jeremiah-”

The redhead doesn’t flinch, she glares with frustration chiseled into her jaw.

“I just- I’m trying to understand, and I don’t think I can.” Her pacing stops and she stands there, arms folded.

“Maybe that’s for the best,” Alex exhales, “I’m sorry, I can’t tell you everything right now but I will. We’ll talk. We’re still family.”

Kara pulls off her glasses to wipe at her eyes, “We’re family, Alex, I can’t lose you,” a weepy noise slips out from behind her hand, “Promise me we’ll talk about whatever this is? You can’t keep pushing me away.”

“I promise you.” Harsh edges slip away as she closes the distance and opens her arms to welcome Kara into a crushing hug using all her strength.

They’re reluctant to part, the foundations are fragile and thread only holds so strong but things have stitched themselves into being just barely okay— and barely okay is better than not. Alex makes a point to ruffle golden hair and Kara shakes her off with a sniffly whine but they’re smiling, small but genuine.

The older Danvers leaves the apartment and walks down flights of stairs.

Complex memories of Astra Zor-El creep on and around her mind unperturbed by boxes and boundaries.

‘You remind me so much of myself, love.’

She pushes away the whispers the woman had left her with, heard by no one but her, and she focuses on the day ahead of her. The ride from Kara’s apartment to the D.E.O. is enough to help clear her mind, the sharp whips of wind soothing the nerves.

After changing into her uniform, she steps into the office to see her trio of operatives are at their desks already. Vasquez looks up blearily then snaps to attention upon seeing it’s Danvers.

“Please tell me your girl friend is gonna join us for pool becaus-”

“My what?” Alex twirls her chair around and sits on it with arms folded over the backrest, “She isn’t my girlfriend.”

“I said girl friend, with a space between,” Vasquez replies with a grin, “So, what’d she say?”

“I’d say the odds are in our favor,” Reiff speaks with a sly smile, “Cause if Danvers is soft for her, then Luthor must be real plush for her too.”

“Shuddup,” Alex shakes her head while muttering, “Smartasses. I haven’t had the chance to ask yet.” She digs out her phone from her pocket and after checking the time, 11:54AM, she begins tapping.

“I hope she likes pool, and if not then there’s always darts.” Hartmann says after sipping from a mug of coffee and watches interested, while Reiff’s knee bounces with her curious stare, and Vasquez continues to grin with arms crossed.

> _Remember that little pack I mentioned before at the bar- would you wanna meet them? We could play pool or throw darts and I won’t toss anyone out windows_

Three chairs squeak across the linoleum floor and then there’s four sets of eyes watching the little screen.

Silence.

The blip of a new message pops up and the three nosy Agents scoot back on their chairs to their respective desks a moment afterwards. Their lively chatter fills the background.

Alex is left in peace at her desk with phone in hand, and a lopsided smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a lot left to unpack and a lot left to be discovered.
> 
> Thank you all very much for your interest, I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, and thank you for my first 250+ kudos! I appreciate all your comments and I try to respond to everyone when I am able.
> 
> My next update will be set on either a Friday or Saturday next week


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Too shy to bite me again?" Lena’s voice is low and teasing, "I won't break." She adjusts her weight on the desk and not so subtly drags her heel against the back of a jean clad leg.
> 
> Alex pauses much like a deer in headlights and the image is alarmingly cute.

So many little details to be lost in.

A nibble against her bottom lip that shifts into an earnest tug that begs for more. A kiss pressed to the tattoo behind her right ear then a nip along the shell, a flash of jewelry between fine pearly teeth. The trail of spectacular indents down Alex's throat like stripes with a matching set down her back- careless grooves that follow lines of sleek muscle.

Like secrets to be kept in the dark, it was an unspoken offense to leave marks in sight and yet it never quite stopped Lena from straddling the edge, skirting the lines of reckless and controlled.

Hidden just under the high collar of the D.E.O. uniform, hidden just out of sight under long sleeves or cuffed shirts. Like clockwork, the marks would begin to fade as the businesswoman applied more- precise down to the devil's details.

Alex never stops her, taking to it all like liquor; intoxicating and dizzy with desire and then something more.

There was no surprise that first night finding out Lena Luthor is a biter, that Lena Luthor likes to use her nails; only a muted startle that rose with a breath and fell with white knuckles, fingers digging into expensive clothing.

But Lena never missed the signs: the impressive flex of muscles that never fails to pool heat in her gut, slender hands deceptive in their strength that regard her almost reverently, blunt teeth that hone in and ghost over her jugular like a predator.

She swears she felt teeth against her wrist once, against her naval once, against her inner thighs more than once.

Lena feels it in the way Alex hesitates— all that coiled power beneath broad shoulders but always restrained and so aware, so careful.

Her tiger— protective to a fault and god, while Lena adores her, she could not accept Alex holding herself back from their selfish fun.

It isn’t the end of the world if they keep keep having sex, if they keep kissing, if they keep leaving marks on one another.

Alex gives a throaty hum of approval into their kisses, their heads angled together and creeping towards the realm of inappropriate 'at-work' displays of affection. They don’t do this in the daylight normally but today is an exception and when Lena feels the scrape of teeth, she chases after the sting and responds with a bite of her own.

She makes a point to suckle hard at Alex's bottom lip before finally pulling away with a smirk; green eyes fluttering open to the delicious sight of blown out pupils and messy hair.

"Too shy to bite me again?" Lena’s voice is low and teasing, "I won't break." She adjusts her weight on the desk and not so subtly drags her heel against the back of a jean clad leg.

Alex pauses much like a deer in headlights and the image is alarmingly cute.

"I'm.. uh?" The redhead shrugs and gives a noncommittal hum but there's no hiding the flush that rises to her cheeks. No hiding the way dark eyes trail down the low cut of Lena's top.

"Let me reiterate, tiger," pale hands reach up the well worn leather jacket, "If you want to bite me like you did our first night," she tugs at the collar and dips her fingers low, "I would want it just as much- maybe even more." A wild thrumming heartbeat responds against her fingertips.

"Lena," Alex's voice comes out husky and laced with a warning, "Don't you have a meeting soon?"

Her tone doesn't quite match calm reason and Lena is charmed, mesmerized how dark those warm brown eyes could turn. Shy and fumbling shifted to dangerous with natural ease and instinct.

It gives the brunette a thrill every time.

Let it be known that Lena Kieran Luthor never goes looking for danger (it usually finds her and that is an important difference)— but there's a list of exceptions that could fit on a corner of paper..

Alexandra Eli Danvers is near the top.

"I can take what you give me," she glances at the clock on the wall, "Let me have a taste for five minutes."

Braced against the desk with the taller woman slotted between her legs, Lena drops her hands. She leans back and tilts her head; a display of light skin and beauty marks framed with silk.

"Oh fuck," Alex responds breathlessly to the sight, leaning in to secure the private space between them, "You're gorgeous, always, and I'm- I've been trying not to..."

She tilts her head to place an eager kiss to the corner of red lips, cutting her rambling short.

Lena's brows arch up with fluster masked by amusement; the older Danvers never seems to run out of surprises and while it's nothing new to hear her curse— the raw and honest ways she praises and takes care of her... it never stops bringing an almost adolescent flutter to the brunette’s chest.

It's dangerous; she shouldn't chase that.

Alex's nuzzling dips and Lena arches her back with a satisfied sigh; lips following the beauty marks of her throat with carefully planned nips between kisses.

When she finally feels a blooming sting from rough edges, Lena can't contain her whimper— the redhead stiffens and all too soon she begins to pull back.

"Don't you dare," there's no hiding the growing need in Lena's voice, "I'll tell you when it's too much, but right now it's not enough." She reassures and teases simultaneously, moving her hands to clutch at leather sleeves. The coy woman doesn't hide her purr of appreciation feeling toned muscles hidden underneath.

The message gets across; Alex nodding stiffly while flushed a pretty shade of pink. Following beauty marks like points of a map, she charts a trail of kisses slow and lingering like a lover would and Lena finds herself enamored.

"Is it bad that I want to, uh.." Alex pauses to drag her tongue over a steady beating pulse then tops it with a wet kiss, "..to fuck you on your desk?" Her voice is shy and uncertain but rich with sheer yearning.

Lena can barely fight the shiver that goes from the base of her skull down the curve of her spine. She hadn't expected the vocalized insight into Alex's desires but it was definitely doing it for her, more than she wanted to admit but she could feel the evidence between her legs.

She shakes her head while biting her bottom lip, it’s a delicious idea for another time.

"You make it really hard not to go overboard, Lee." Alex bites slow and careful to test the waters.

Lena's reflexive whimper sounds more like a moan and it goes straight to Alex's ego and coils in her gut. She inhales with excitement unable to deny the spark of joy that came with knowing that yes— she had this effect on her— that she still wanted to experience everything that Alex had to offer and—

Would Lena be wet if she bent between her knees right now?

With little warning, the redhead goes into a thinly controlled frenzy; Alex kisses and sucks hard against Lena's neck like she's starved, scrapes her teeth against sensitive muscles and bites until indents form on otherwise flawless skin all while growling low in her throat. It's a husky sound so new and unlike Eli but uniquely her all at once.

"Oh f-fuck..." Lena's stuttered cursing melts into a series of loud moans, grasping at handfuls of leather then handfuls of fine hair when she feels that wonderfully eager mouth dip lower; she bites back an actual sob of pleasure when Alex laps at her cleavage with the delicious sting of teeth.

The 5-minute limit left forgotten, the professional business environment left forgotten.

"You taste nice, really nice," Alex is breathless when rising from Lena's bust, "Is it vanilla--?" she kisses the brunette hungrily, her words filling the space between their lips, "Somethin' citrusy- I like this flavor on you." Lena responds open mouthed and eager, swallowing the compliments.

It’s only when the distinct and annoyingly persistent buzz of Jess’ call pierces through their private space do the two tear away from one another’s lips; the hormonal spark that ran amok in the office restrained and wrestled away.

The assistant’s buzzing continues, now carrying an almost frantic note, but Lena can't bring herself to answer it yet. Clinging onto the fringes of their intimacy and unwilling to shatter it abruptly, she swallows hard and wordlessly nods.

Alex answers with a subtle expression that sprouts a gentle flutter in Lena's ribcage and when the taller woman leans down to kiss her, it's slow and savoring and so tender— it blooms a springs worth of fluttering.

Soothed and satisfied once the kiss ends, Lena turns to answer the call and combs through dark hair with her fingers in an attempt to turn it to a tasteful mess.

"Ms. Luthor! Ah, excuse me, but you wanted me to remind you of your meeting with the shareholders in Korea ten minutes beforehand and well, it starts in five minutes-"

"I'll be ready in four, don't fret and thank you, Jess." Lena adjusts her top and smooths out any wrinkles as best she can. Alex runs her hand haphazardly through choppy hair and allows her eyes to wander over the businesswoman's form, making a point to wipe at the lipstick she's sure is smeared across her lips.

"Of course, Ms. Luthor."

The call ends leaving Lena to wonder how she hadn't heard the buzzer going for five minutes then concludes the excuse of 'clumsy teenage hormones' can not be applied. Just clumsy adult hormones, as if that makes it any better.

Circling back around the desk to rummage through her purse for a hand mirror and lipstick, she pauses noticing the way Alex is staring, no, gawking with a hand over her mouth and a suspicious blush.

"Eli..?" The brunette questions with a slender brow arched. The redhead snaps to attention caught between an apologetic smile and a laugh.

"You should wear your coat for the rest of the day, Kieran."

Both brows arched now, Lena quickly fishes for her hand mirror and inspects the damage— unable to contain her gasp at the sight.

A constellation of teeth indents and hickies from her neck down to her cleavage, all of them purposeful and too distinct to be passed as bug bites... in early Autumn.

"Eli Danvers!"

The 'criminal' in question raises her hands in mock surrender but there's the hint of genuine apology and regret on those chiseled features. That wouldn't do. Lena softens and laughs, it's a low and mellow sound that Alex goes slack for; shoulders relaxed and hands lowered.

"I thoroughly enjoyed every second and don't regret riling you up," Lena smiles as she touches up her lipstick, "Against my better judgement, I still trust your discretion next time you want to mark me." Closing the tube, she gives a pointed glance at the flustered Agent who rambles under her breath.

The expert tactician opts to change the subject.

"I'm looking forward to tomorrow, and so are the others- I think they’re placing bets for who wins." Alex turns away and for a moment Lena wonders if she's leaving suddenly to escape embarrassment. Instead, the redhead picks up the coat resting over the back of the couch and closes the distance, draping it across the brunette's shoulders. It's a thoughtful gesture and dangerously sweet.

"I could give you a ride to the bar?" There's a drop of hope in her tone and her lips are curved in a tentative smile. How could Lena resist?

"I'll let my driver know." Alex's tentative smile grows into an easy going grin, gentle hands untucking long hair from under the jacket collar. Another dangerously thoughtful and sweet gesture. There's no goodbye kiss but the soft look exchanged between them is more than enough.

Alex leaves and Lena listens to the retreating footfalls before the door shuts completely.

Settling back into her chair with a smile, the CEO makes sure her coat hides enough before starting the conference call on her laptop. It goes as smoothly as one should expect for a Luthor: only a few concerns and questions, the mention of her brother rotting away in prison, whether assassination attempts could ruin the company integrity. Laughable but understandable for Ms. Lena Luthor. It ends after an hour and she exhales with a triumphant smirk.

There’s a knock at the door and Jess peeks in, a finger pressed to her headset, “Ms. Grant is telling me you ‘owe her’ a conversation?”

Oh, of course. The triumphant smirk is exchanged for a polite smile.

Lena accepts the call after sending her assistant away and Cat Grant’s voice comes clear and entertained through the receiver, “I hope you didn’t think I’d let you forget our promised ‘business lunch’.”

“And miss the opportunity to spend time with you? Never.”

“Oh, snark always did sound good on you,” the blonde sounds like she’s smiling, “Come by CatCo tomorrow say… around noon- my treat.”

“You’re not going to ask me to bring Alex?” Lena tastes regret the moment the name slips from her mouth and judging from Cat’s delighted chuckle, she tastes it too.

“Just you and me,” the sound of movement crackles through, “But rest assured, your girl will be joining us next time. See you tomorrow, Luthor.” And the line clicks off, the low hum answering Lena’s exasperated groan.

She contemplates texting Alex, typing out different messages but erasing each one and after the fourth try, she chooses not to. Whatever Cat Grant had up her sleeve, she could take care of it for them both. It is what friends do, she tells herself while looking at her reflection on glass walls.

As for the bite marks? They can hide behind heavy makeup or a turtleneck for the rest of the week. A detail no one should notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter for Lena Luthor: a lunch with Cat Grant in the day, then drinks and bar games with Alex and her companions in the night all in 24 hours.
> 
> Thank you all for your interest and thank you very much for my 300+ kudos! I appreciate all your comments and I try to respond to everyone when able.
> 
> My next update will be set on either a Friday or Saturday next week


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie responds with a head tilt and polite smile, making no move to leave, but the smile falters and fades the moment she sees who is making their way over. 
> 
> Alex goes straight to Lena's side with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for making you wait, Lee, I had to drive Reiff's van-"
> 
> "Alex? You're Lena's friend." It isn't accusatory or demeaning, it’s surprise which still feels vaguely like a slap to the face.

When one speaks of Catherine 'Cat' Grant, what kind of reactions are garnered? People might wince or frown, even laugh, with varying degrees of fear and awe but there is always respect.

Only a fool would think a lamb of her and not a lion.

And on this bright and brisk day, the lioness herself is on the hunt. Maybe it's just curiosity, maybe it really is nothing— but something tells her deep down, there was and is an absolute something in the way Lena Luthor looked at Alex Danvers that night. The way Alex leaned in so close to whisper and the way they giggled as though lost in their own world.

The way the brunette raised her hackles so cool and composed, and possessive, at her appreciative staring.

She suspects it's been a long build up of little 'somethings'.

Whatever it is, she wants to know— as for why and what reasons? Doesn't matter. It’s just one of many things she wants to find out today.

Cat watches the scenes play out on the mosaic of screens decorating her wall, a relatively quiet day with lingering mentions of construction and Supergirl but nothing else notable. Not even the papers strewn across her desk hold much information or entertainment.

It is exactly 12 in the afternoon when her office door is pushed open and in walks the Luthor heir.

Snappy small talk— "You're going to stand this entire time?" Cat spoke with brows raised and Lena countered, "Depends on if you keep recording." And only after the small device was shut off and placed on the coffee table did the brunette sit on the plush couch— serves as pleasantries and with that out the way, the two women across one another, the blonde gets right to it.

"I've met your brother before but I never did like him, even before he showed his colors as a mass murdering extremist," the words set the younger woman on edge and it shows in her eyes, "But you? Plenty to like about you, Lena Luthor. No bullshit given nor taken, a genius without the pomp and air, you've got something in you."

"I didn't come all the way to CatCo to be fed flattery."

"Lunch will be here the moment I finish what I need to finish." Cat smiles with a knowing spark in her hazel eyes, hands folded in her lap and relaxed as opposed to Lena's crossed arms and legs.

"Sooner rather than later, Ms. Grant."

They regard each other with no hostility.

Lena knew what she was getting into when walking into the metaphorical lions den; Cat is truly not as bad as people make her out to be but her penchant for disarming and essentially 'pulling the rug from under your feet' is infamous.

"I don't plan on staying in National City. Who knows, maybe I’ll relocate before the year is over but where does that leave CatCo? I'll die first before dissolving it, but to leave it in the hands of someone easily swayed? I'll murder them while holding my last dying breath."

Two things dawn on Lena:

  1. The first thirty seconds of walking in, no sound could be heard from the people outside meaning no sound could escape the office and now she knows why the windows and doors were shut tight. Cat Grant is speaking of uncertain futures, of personal matters, only for her to hear.
  2. Cat Grant's flattery is leading her on to a very big purchase.



A tacked on 3rd: yes, Lena felt the rug pulled from under her feet but only recognition, not surprise, scatters across her green eyes and Cat is immensely pleased at the sight.

"I have people and you have people, whoever can assist you with this, I'm not asking you to handle two companies at once but it is entirely your choice. Decide by the new year."

Roughly four to five months.

"I have someone in mind," Lena uncrosses her arms, "But I'm a gamble and the odds aren't clear. Why me?"

"Are you asking me to flatter you again because once is enough." Cat smirks at the dry look given.

"You're really going to trust a Luthor with CatCo Worldwide Media?"

The older woman laughs, "Is that all you are- just a Luthor? If you really believe that, then get the hell out of my office."

When no one moves, Cat continues, "Give yourself some more credit, christ, I'm not supposed to be giving you a pep talk. This isn't therapy."

"That still doesn't answer my question. I have the skill, but you're entrusting me with-"

"So the prospect of more power and influence doesn't sway you, you're concerned about why I trust you and if what- what? If you'll disappoint me in the direction you take my company? If that were possible, you wouldn't be here."

Lena's brow twitches, whether it's irritation or lack of patience or plain annoyance— likely a combination of all that and more... but a part of her is touched at this unshakeable vote of confidence.

"It's business, Lena, and it isn't personal if you don't want it to be. It can be a simple sell," Cat grabs a folder thick with paperwork off the table, "You can say no but I already know you're going to say yes."

She offers it out with one hand.

"You're not going to tell me the real answer." Lena states while accepting the folder, undoing the clip to open and reveal its contents. A complete overview of shares, of joint contracts, of stipulations and conditions and so much more. She begins to flip through the stack.

"And spoil the big picture?" Cat settles back with legs crossed and teeth bared in a wide grin. A familiar cat-ate-the-canary trademark.

Lena gets to the end of the legal paperwork after a quiet moment of skimming but there's more waiting for her.

Photographs.

Candid photographs of her and Alex.

Some are blurred, some awkward angles, and while neither of their faces are entirely in view— it is definitely them. Cozy under an umbrella together, on a motorcycle together, getting into her luxury car together.

"You two look nice together."

The sudden swerve of topic sends Lena reeling, like having the wind knocked from her lungs, but she's always been of quick wit and reflex. Her recovery doesn't take long; steady inhale and exhale and she's back to fighting form in under three seconds.

"You need better photographers."

Cat snorts with amusement, "Oh god. Hell no these aren't mine, but they went across my radar," she gestures to the mess of newspapers and magazines stacked on the end of the table, "And there's a reason why those photos aren't slapped on cheap rags."

"Am I supposed to thank you." Lena's expression is aloof with curved lips but her voice holds thinly veiled threat.

"Not right now," the blonde pauses to take in the warning and her smirk softens, "Knowing you're as private as I am... When to keep secrets and when to open up, we normally don't get to decide since our lives aren't our own when it comes to paparazzi, but this- don't glare, let me finish," her expression is gentle and confident, "Whatever it is between you and Alex, you get the choice of when and how you want to open up."

The brunette blinks. The last ten minutes an emotional tugging back and forth full of whiplash that leaves her scrambling for an edge. Now she's torn between feeling grateful or defensive.

“Imagine how Alex is going to feel if she existed on paper. Funny enough, she doesn't seem to exist anywhere on record. At all. Nothing! And I have very good resources but she's quite the enigma," that rare tender gleam is cloaked over with usual snark and bite, "I'll have you know plucking these photos out of circulation wasn't easy and the photographers who took them were mouthing off about how they’re all freelancers hired or some bull crap. Anyways, they're all yours, and their hands are tied."

Vaguely ominous but Lena doesn't dwell on their fates, too focused on what this means and why Cat Grant of all people would look out for her like this. An elaborate blackmail scheme to ensure she buys the company? Unlikely, but it's easy to look for excuses no matter how ridiculous when the truth is out of sight.

She wonders what Cat sees in them, what made her go above and beyond, but she doesn't want to dwell on that either. So, she focuses on the terrifying display of power and on business.

"Regarding the fate of CatCo, expect a formal response in a few days and we'll go from there." Lena shuts the folder and clips it tight, her brows furrowed and eyes sharp, and Cat takes no offense to the brisk quality of her words.

"I won't be doing this again." A telling glance to the folder held in pale hands where the photos are hidden.

"You didn't need to in the first place," Lena smiles, polite and distant, "There's nothing going on between Alex and I, we're friends."

Better to deny late than never.

"Then you won't mind if I see what's under those leather jackets of hers?"

Sleek muscles, scars, tattoos... hickies.

Lena's lip twitches, the ghost of a frown, but it's her pink ears that give her away like a white flag and that's all Cat needs.

"I'm mostly kidding, you're too easy to rile up," the older woman rises off the couch, "Now sit tight, Luthor, we're gonna enjoy lunch."

That’s a lie because everyone knows how impenetrable Lena Luthor’s poker face is, and yet when it comes to Alex— better not to dwell on that weakness.

Cat moves first to her desk to push an unseen button. The curtains pull back and windows are opened letting sunlight pour in, and the sound of a busy floor slowly creeps through the silence. Computers, papers, scrambling feet and moving bodies; it's a symphony of chaos that obeys Catherine Grant's powerful voice.

"Where’s Kara?!"

The crowd of employees part like the sea and Lena can’t help but smile at the young blonde that comes practically crashing in. She was no longer Ms. Grant’s assistant, now a full fledged reporter, but it seemed favors had been pulled for today judging from the cupholder full of colorful drinks and a bag full of… burgers?

Big Belly Burgers.

It doesn’t make up for the emotional tug of war but it certainly helps.

Lena stuffs the business-not-entirely-business folder into her purse and essential fast food, all salty and savory with some sweet, is spread across the now cleared table.

Kara's appetite makes itself known with an outrageously loud stomach rumble and she turns pink, mouth open and stammering.

Cat snaps her fingers, "Don't start! Just sit down and eat before I-"

"Thank you!" Kara's plants herself onto the couch with a bit of a bounce and lunch is split between the three. They pass the time with light conversation between bites of food.

There's the mention of Eve and her most recent mistake, a small mistake but Cat is as merciless as ever, then the latest news coming from Metropolis by James who had taken a trip to spend time with Clark. The city was still recovering in small ways from Lex's rampage, some areas still under construction with slow progress and there's no quick heal for the lives lost, but time marches on and it'll all become an afterthought. At least until Lex's court dates are finalized.

Before the mood sours, Kara brings up Game Night.

Planning and organizing each get together can be like herding cats; not everyone had each other’s numbers saved and the group chats that were in place... Well, not everyone paid attention to the notifications— but it all works out in the end despite the occasional week skipped. Before planning can get anywhere, lunch is deemed over when a phone call interrupts the three. It's Lena's work phone, and even before the brunette answers, she already knows it's her assistant.

She mouths the words 'thank you' to the blondes, Kara waves and Cat nods, and leaves the office with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Thank you for the timely call. I trust nothing disastrous has occurred in my absence?" The elevator is full when it opens, and empty with only Lena inside when it closes.

"In the fifty-four minutes you've been at CatCo," there's a long pause, "No disasters, Ms. Luthor, and Alana came by with this years budget report thus far."

The doors open with a chime to the lobby.

"Good, thats... that's good." Lena releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding, so sure that another twist of events were waiting for her after lunch. She processes and organizes cluttered thoughts on the walk to her chauffeur waiting outside.

She's going to buy CatCo by the years end, someone went out of their way to hire people to take photos of her and Alex, and of course— Catherine Grant's benevolent actions. A complicated mixture of respect, of suspicion, of curiosity.

Lena hangs up after going over the remaining items on her schedule with Jess. Monotonous and repetitive work during the last few hours before sunset would be a blessing in disguise at this point.

Settled on leather seats and buckled in, she puts her phone back into her purse then stops to stare at her personal mobile. She felt it vibrate earlier but hadn't checked who, as if she needed to. She picks it up and activates the touch screen. There's a message waiting for her from Eli.

> _what time should I pick you up tonight?_

Yesterday, Alex's hopeful voice and gentle smile was more than enough to tempt Lena into agreeing.

> _I don't need the ride. Send me the address and I'll meet you there at 10._

Now, it's easy to deny her when she can't see her or hear her; when Alex isn’t anywhere near her. Lena doesn't wait for a response, dropping the mobile back into her purse.

The car comes to a steady halt inside the private L-Corp lot, "We've arrived, Ms. Luthor."

The cluttered mess of her thoughts and feelings now contained in boxes and perfectly organized, she focuses on what’s next. The CatCo folder stays in her purse, and the purse stays dangled off the coat rack in her office while she works. She's busy, and she stays busy even when her phone gives off a telltale notification of a returning text.

The sun travels in the sky; gold mixes with violet and deep blues until it glows amber. Then into nothing when the sun sets and the sky is a swirling mix of clouds with no stars.

9:07PM flashes across the digital OS when Jess clocks out leaving the CEO alone in her office. Standing with her coat on, her purse open, and phone in hand. The last text from Eli contained the address to the bar and a, 'see you soon'.

Whoever hired the photographers were likely looking for some quick story, a fun scandal of the week, and damage control would be minimal even if one photo or two were leaked. There's no scandal here.

Lena's taken the cautionary measures needed for tonight by declining the redhead's ride but deep down she knows it was unnecessary. Cat already took care of it all for her but the fact she even had to step in... It's frustrating. Lena Luthor is not clumsy, she knows how to navigate her private life, but she's not going to let whoever it is— was— take any more from her evening.

She heads back to her penthouse for a change of clothes. An expensive designer suit swapped for less expensive designer slacks and, after digging through her closet, a long sleeve shirt and denim jacket. She even found her hardly worn sneakers from college and well, why the hell not?   

"It's Alex and her friends, and we're meeting at a bar," she muses to herself out loud, "No need to dress up." Leaving the shoes by the door, she heads back to her bedroom to touch up on makeup and apply perfume.

"Hair up or down?" Lena stares hard at her reflection in the little vanity mirror before tugging at the hair tie, "Down." Her ponytail was too much 'business'.

One last check at the door, surely counting as a triple-check now, and she leaves after slipping on the white sneakers.

The drive from her penthouse to the bar is short and silent, even peaceful with the rhythmic passing of street lights and colorful signs. When the car rolls to a stop, parking by the sidewalk, her nerves come alive as if on cue but it's nothing she can't handle.

It's 9:43PM when Lena heads down the stairs and inside. Low colored lights and flavored smoke greet her senses. Booths are lined against walls and rickety little tables cover the main floor, and in the back is a flight of stairs leading up to a second floor. Maybe where the pool tables are? The music that plays is near incoherent, too low to make out lyrics, and the bass that growls through speakers is felt by every patron.

Her eyes adjust and after a quick scan of the room reveals no familiar face, she makes her way through the crowd to the bar. A dark stout to soothe the nerves, the rich and bitter flavors coating her tongue favorably, and she's about to take a second sip when someone interrupts her.

"Lena... Luthor?"

It takes her a moment to realize who.

"Detective Sawyer?"

The officer laughs albeit awkwardly, "Maggie is fine, but uh... I definitely didn’t expect to see you here"

"Likewise." And Lena means it. Kara mentioned her older sister's heartbreak in passing in the month before getting to know Eli; not enough to overshare but enough to understand that Maggie Sawyer is Alex Danvers' ex-first-love and she wonders if this is going to be weird.

"So, uh, a fan of Guinness?"

Oh yeah, this is going to be weird in a funny way.

"What can I say, I'm an Irish girl at heart." Lena takes another sip as Maggie smiles with raised brows.

"Hey, can't beat the taste of home," the shorter woman exchanges cash for a beer of her own, "So, what brings you to dawdle with us commoners?"

A light hearted jab.

"I was invited to enjoy a drink with friends. Is that an arrestable offense?"

"Depends if your friends are anything like you and your family."

And another jab, but Lena doesn't mind.

"I hope they don't let you run off the leash with that bias at work."

Because Lena is used to this kind of banter and she's not without teeth.

"Looks like a Luthor, sounds like a Luthor," Maggie shrugs but her mouth is tense, "We're here for drinks, and I don't want to fight you." She offers her bottle out.

An olive branch with no apology because she isn't going to change her mind, she doesn't know Lena Luthor any better than a stranger, and that's fine.

"Cheers to my bullshit and your bullshit?"

Lena accepts it and the ring that glances off their glass bottles is shallow.

"Wise move," Lena even lets herself smile, white teeth bared in cordial warning, "Cheers to our bullshit."

They share a sip like negotiations but it works and the glimpse of someone familiar coming through the door provides some much needed security. The brunette doesn't wave, the redhead’s already spotted her and is making her way through the crowd.

"You're welcome to stay and see for yourself the kind of company I keep." It's a little petty but Lena feels it justified.

Maggie responds with a head tilt and polite smile, making no move to leave, but the smile falters and fades the moment she sees who is making their way over.

Alex goes straight to Lena's side with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for making you wait, Lee, I had to drive Reiff's van-"

"Alex? You're Lena's friend." It isn't accusatory or demeaning, it’s surprise which still feels vaguely like a slap to the face.

The taller woman turns, and if she's taken off guard from seeing her ex in a casual setting for the first time in months then she doesn't show it.

"Yeah, I am," Alex answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world with no hesitation and Lena feels warm, "I didn't realize you two knew each other."

"Worked as security for her a few times but I think everyone in National City knows who Lena Luthor is." Maggie says it lightheartedly with a thin smile. A subtle little double take and a glance between the pair, the sharp glimmer in dark eyes, the set jaw.

Lena recognizes the whirlwind of emotions and funnily enough it transitions like stages of grief: surprise, confusion, anger, then protectiveness above all else in less than a thirty seconds.

Maggie Sawyer doesn't trust her and that suits Lena just fine, she's never trusted officers in the first place.

"And National City is lucky to have her," Alex smiles lopsided, "Sorry to interrupt but- Hartmann went to save us a spot upstairs, you ready?" She turns back to Lena with hopeful eyes.

"Don't worry, you weren't interrupting anything," Lena glances to the shorter woman, "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Detective."

Maggie nods, "I'm sure you'll be seeing me again sometime soon, Luthor. Have a nice night, Alex." She leaves first, disappearing into the crowd of people and smoke with beer in hand.

Not wanting to lose momentum or to dwell on those sour words, Lena playfully bumps shoulders with the taller woman.

"Don't think you're off the hook for keeping me waiting."

"Scold me after I introduce you to everyone." Alex offers out her hand and Lena doesn't hesitate to take it. The bar is crowded and this makes sense to do. The taller woman leads the way across the floor and up the stairs.

The second floor has three pool tables and the booths available are even nicer than the ones downstairs with large leather lounge seats and wooden tables situated against the corners. Alex takes her to the furthest corner and Lena takes a glimpse from behind broad shoulders: a man is setting up the nearby pool table, and two women are lining up shot glasses with an intimidating array of bottles behind them.

It's the woman with long hair that notices the approaching pair first and a quick gesture grabs the attention of the other two. Alex hasn't let go of Lena's hand just yet.

"There she is! We're sorry about being late," the woman with short hair comes forward with a sheepish grin, "Reiff's van is shit. Needed a new battery and the shop didn't carry the right size."

"Manners. Introduce yourself first." Alex rolls her eyes but she's smiling fondly, and Lena finds this all much less intimidating than she thought it'd be.

"Sorry, jumped the gun there. The names Susan Vasquez." She's shorter than Alex, taller than Lena, with a wide grin and bright eyes. Friendly through and through.

Lena squeezes Alex's hand once before letting go, stepping forward with a smile to shake on greetings.

"Lena Luthor. A pleasure to meet you, Susan."

The second woman steps forward with a warm smile, "Adeline Reiff. It's nice to meet you, Lena." She's even taller, maybe the same height as Alex, and everything about her warmth is shockingly sincere.

"The feelings mutual, Adeline." They shake hands, then a little snort and laugh from Susan interrupts the ritual greeting. She quickly waves the stares off.

"Sorry- not used to being called by our first names but it's not so bad. Isn't that right, Adeline?"

There's some glaring and threatening gestures going on in the background as the last of the three steps forward. He's the tallest of all, maybe an inch over Alex, and his smile is subtle but gentle.

"Erik Hartmann. Feel free to call us by our first or last names, whichever is easiest for you, Lena." He shakes her hand with polite strength.

"I hope first name basis isn't overly friendly?" This isn't a formal occasion and while her nerves are mostly contained, Lena feels shy. Something about this feels pivotal.

"Not at all! C'mon, we're about to get shit faced together," Susan is practically cackling and her hair is a sudden mess, "It's the weekend and the city isn't falling apart. Let's play."

"I call stripes," Alex speaks up from behind, her hand resting on the small of Lena's back, "Is pool okay with you? I could go get the dart board from downstairs."

"Pool is good. I think I have a better chance of kicking your ass this way." Lena teases, taking a sip from her beer before offering it to Alex.

"We'll let the results speak for themselves." She accepts the beer and takes a hearty sip, and Lena watches enthralled the way Alex licks her lips afterwards.

In the background, Susan slips Adeline a wrinkled 20$ while Erik grins.

They take turns playing pool and Lena, who hasn't played very often if at all, is a scary quick learner. It's a back and forth toss up for winner that ends in a stalemate. Even when they all take turns playing a very incorrect game of pool, it remains evenly skilled throughout. Until Alex, with a knowing grin, disappears downstairs then reappears with a towel.

They had started the night with one round of rum shots but now the redhead puts on a show recreating recipes after every round and the group take turns guessing names.

Afterburners, Hot Damns, there was something called a Red Headed Slut that made Alex flush a pretty pink in the cheeks. There was even a Buttery Nipple which caused some rowdy laughter and cackling— "Alex, give me a slippery nipple!"— and the game of pool turns sloppy, less skill with more shit-talk and badgering, after a few of those delicious shots.

The CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, raised prestigious and sophisticated with overbearing pressure on quality, fits in nice with this ragtag group. Her nerves melt away. She stops fumbling. And most important of all, she can tell the others are equally as nervous in their own way.

Alex carries herself tall and strong but there's a bumbling excitement in her words, her smile, and her hands. The guard dog is almost a puppy tonight. She can't quite pull her eyes away from Lena, can't stop looking for excuses to stand or sit just a bit too close, and the brunette preens.

Erik Hartmann is quiet and but not shy, a wonderfully considerate man who hiccups when he drinks too fast. He's also a notorious shit-stirrer, riling up the hotheads of the table and antagonizing bets with a disarming smile.

Susan Vasquez is a bit of chaotic energy reigned in but she tries, and tries in the ways that matter— nicknaming Lena an affectionate, 'shorty' at one point before fumbling flustered apologies but when the green eyed beauty laughed, Susan laughed with her— and it feels good.

Adeline Reiff hides her nervousness well but it shows when she sends the cue stick flying and it tips over a glass, all on accident. With a red face and bubbly laughter, she’s obviously sorry but also enjoying the mess that follows. Something about her screams refined and coarse, always in contrast and at opposing ends.

It's almost bad how easy this feels, how much fun Lena's having and it's enough to make her forget she's a Luthor who shouldn't be able to make friends this smoothly. She’s half a beer and four shots in and she's getting close to too tipsy but from the way Alex is juggling a liquor bottle, it's about to be five shots and then she definitely will be too tipsy.

"Dan~vers, make us a Flaming Dr. Pepper!" Adeline purrs with an arm wrapped around Susan, Susan who is slumped against Erik, and Erik who is chewing on ice from a plastic cup. He was content after that single round of rum and spent the time sipping water.

"Nope, cutting everyone off here 'cept me."

"Do a body shot!" Susan speaks up with slurred excitement and hand raised as though in a classroom.

"You're such a lightweight, Vasquez." Alex is grinning, her cheeks flushed but no other sign of inebriation is apparent, and Lena is staring entranced by the way sweat drips down that fine jaw.

"I'll take these two home," Erik speaks with an amused smile, "And I'll go take care of the tab."

"Not on my life," Alex would glare at him if she wasn't focused on making another shot, "I'll take care of-"

"Both of you hush, I'm going to go take care of it." Lena is up and marching her way downstairs before the two can stop her. Fuzzy vision be damned.

The bar is significantly less crowded and near empty and a focused squint to the clock on the wall reveals why: it's 2:29AM and the establishment is closing in thirty-one minutes. The lights are no longer colored, just plain fluorescents, and there's no music.

The bartender, an older woman with a clean buzz cut and a sharp toothed smile, waves her over.

"You're Danvers' girlfriend, right?"

"Uh, I'm here to pay-"

The woman waves her off with a crude laugh, "Don't, I adore that girl and she's saved my ass plenty times before. She's paid it all forward no matter how much that group of hers drink."

That piques Lena's interest like a dull beat on drums but she doesn't pry, instead she focuses on stuffing five 100$ bills from her purse into the tip jar with a coy smile.

The woman’s brows shoot up before laughing again, "I like you too, you're welcome anytime! Now off with you, I've got a bar to clean." The gold in her sharp mouth glitters under the lights.

Lena wants to deny her, wondering if she should feel unsettled by how easily people see her and Alex as a couple, but she doesn't. Who cares right now, she's feeling wonderfully buzzed and in a good mood. She simply smiles and murmurs, "Thank you."

Heading back upstairs, Lena sees that Erik as well as Susan and Adeline are gone. She frowns.

"There you are. Don't take it personally," Alex offers from her spot on the seat, "He wanted to get them home before those two fell asleep."

The brunette takes a seat next to her with a pout, "I didn't get to say g'bye..."

Alex smiles affectionately, "They really like you, said they wanna hang out again. Maybe for lunch? You can all say a proper hello-goodbye then."

That cheers Lena up quick and she nods, letting herself lean against the space of the redhead's side. When an arm wraps around her shoulders, her cheeks feel extra hot.

"I really like them too, they're all funny," Lena nuzzles against her tiger’s shoulder, enjoying the scent of leather and smoke, "And I like you. Gonna take me home?"

“I like you too,” Alex rumbles affectionately, "I'll take you home after one last shot. Want to share this Flaming Dr. Pepper with me?"

Lena blinks and noses away from the leather jacket, eyeing the filled shot glass and mug of beer on the table in front of them.

"Wow, invisible flames."

Alex huffs with amusement, "Smart ass."

"You like it." Lena bites her bottom lip suggestively and she gets what she wants: Alex staring with dark eyes and tense muscles.

"Your smarts or your ass? Because it's true, I really like both." That gets the brunette to laugh while struggling to hide her blush.

"Stop flirting and show me your bartending magic," she clears her throat now that the giggles are contained, "You've done this all before, haven't you? I could tell when you poured the Dalmore."

"Ah yeah, I was a bartender for a few years on and off," Alex speaks while pouring a thin layer of rum onto the top of the shot glass, "All through highschool and college. Me working in highschool is a secret though." She rummages through the pockets of her jacket before retrieving a yellow lighter.

"Your secrets safe with me."

The redhead smiles, small and soft, before bringing the lit flame to the shot glass and whispering, "Abracadabra."

The high proof rum at the top ignites with a wonderfully deep flame, almost sticky with the way it flickers. It's simple science, alcohol burns, but Lena doesn't care. It isn't magic but this feels magical. Alex picks up the fire engulfed glass with bare hands and drops it quick into the beer and just like that, the heat dissipates and the burning smell of something vaguely sweet rises.

Lena takes the first sip and it tastes like something she's had in college, so she takes a second mouthful before handing the mug to Alex who drinks the rest in one easy motion.

"You lovebirds on second floor, get out!" A bellowing voice from below interrupts the moment.

The pair spring off the couch in alarm and stumble downstairs while laughing. Alex coughs a few times, choking down the last of the liquor, and grins as she waves her goodbyes to the bar owner.

"Thanks, Joon, see you next time!"

The older woman grunts loudly as response but upon seeing Lena smiling and waving, she quickly waves back with a wide grin. The two step out into the brisk night air and head up the small flight of stairs, shoulder to shoulder with flushed cheeks.

They stand under a street light but at Lena's tugging, they move closer to a wall cloaked in the shadows. Alex doesn't question why.

"Can I ride with you next time?" The brunette toys with the zipper of her jacket.

"Anytime. You know that, Lee." Alex doesn't question the change of plans of earlier, she knows why deep down.

It's another one of their boundaries in the sand.

"Anytime, huh? Even if I asked for a road trip?"

The redhead laughs quiet and delicate, "Absolutely, but only if we're going to the coast. I miss the ocean."

That's tempting. Extremely tempting. Like a forbidden and faraway fantasy.

So Lena tucks that away for later and reaches up on tiptoes to kiss Alex hard on the mouth. The taste of mixed liquors, bitter and sweet and spicy.

"Come home with me."

"Anytime." Alex repeats between kisses with a telling nip of teeth on Lena's bottom lip.

There should be an Olympic sport for willpower— or at least a reward given for the willpower displayed between these two keeping their hands off one another. During the ride from the bar to the penthouse, up the private elevator, until the door closes and locks several times.

Then Alex has Lena pinned against the wall and they're kissing hard enough to bruise. Digging nails into clothing and tugging at zippers and buttons. They stumble and trip on the way to the bedroom with a trail of clothing following behind.

"You're drunk and I might be drunk." Alex whispers between kisses and slows down.

"I am drunk," Lena pulls away from the kisses with an uneven breath, "But I want you now, and I'll still want you in... in the morning."

She's always wanted her, with or without liquor, and Alex knows this.

She just wanted to hear it.

"How do you want me?"

Lena kisses quick to the corner of soft lips.

"Don't hold back, please." It's a polite request and when the brunette digs out the harness and strap-on hidden away in her drawer, the redhead is all too happy to oblige.

Lena bent over the bed with pale hands clutching at the expensive headboard, screaming in joy and pleasure.

On her hands and knees with her dark mane of hair spilled across the pillows, begging for more.

Seated deep in Alex's lap, rocking back and forth slow and hungry with kisses and whimpers.

Until Lena's voice is hoarse and she's thankful that she has no neighbors. Thighs slick and messy and she can't stop trembling, especially when Alex disappears between her legs with an eager tongue.

It's easy to fall asleep.

And the words, 'I'll still want you in the morning', ring true in the way Lena is half dressed and bent against the wall taking Alex from behind. The rhythmic thrust with the slap of skin and sobbing moans echo in the empty penthouse.

And the words, 'I'll still want you in the morning', ring true in the way Alex nuzzles the bruised and bitten skin of Lena's shoulder and whispers, "Can I come back tomorrow?"

Scarred hands stroke pale skin, tracing patterns with a delicate touch.

Lena speaks after a quiet pause, her voice rich like honey, "Please."

They kiss again and again, soft and pliant without teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for your patience, as well as your interest and support! Over 400 kudos and so many kind comments, I am so thankful. 
> 
> As for updates, they will start to slow down now. I would rather pause an extra few days to finish refining my writing than to rush out a chapter as that will haunt me at night. I am thinking maybe once every two weeks, enough time for me to nitpick but not too spaced out.
> 
> Thank you all again, I really appreciate it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena blinks out her daze and turns, curiosity softening to recognition when she sees who. They hadn't seen one another in nearly three days due to mostly work and maybe a drop of avoidance.
> 
> "Another five minutes and I would have gone looking for you myself.”
> 
> “Maybe I should’ve waited out in the hall so when you stormed out the apartment in a rush, you’d run right into me.” The redhead slides both the screen door and glass door shut behind her before stepping forward to rest her arms on the railing.

Someone left a window open near the front and the draft that cuts in is especially chilly for the evening, but it's only one of many distractions. The squeak and grind of tires, the chatter and murmur of strangers aboard, the crackle of a phone playing music on speaker.

"We could've- should've taken a car."

"You don't own a car." Alex smiles at her sister slumped against her shoulder and, while she can’t see her expression, knows there’s some pouting involved.

"We could've taken your Ducati!"

"You hate riding with me."

Kara's frame trembles with barely contained mirth, "I don’t hate it! But, yeah, Rao- never again."

There are few things in the universe that can scare the alien and Alex on a motorcycle is one of them— maybe she isn't really scared but... she holds a very healthy amount of respect for the leather clad daredevil, and a wide berth when possible.

"That's hilarious coming from you. Who nearly wrecked mom's car trying to avoid a squirrel?"

"Aw c'mon, you never let that go! The car was mostly fine."

The garbled music playing from phone speaker switches genres.

"Uh- yeah? I was in the passenger seat," the redhead wraps an arm around the blonde's shoulders, "And who got an earful from mom?"

Kara groans, "You did."

Alex adjusts her arm and traps her super sibling into a headlock with a wicked grin, "So! Since you do not own a car, thank God and Rao, and you don’t like riding the bike with me..?"

The music is replaced by a podcast discussing President Marsdin's latest trip overseas.

"We're on a bus heading over to James' place for Game Night- and we're apparently wrestling." The younger Danvers scrambles to escape with a wheezy laugh. Before it escalates and they make a mess both of their clothing and as a public spectacle, Alex lets go with a chuckle. Kara smooths out her scarf first, adjusting her coat next, then clears her throat last.

"So, speaking of mom..."

Near the back, someone drops their change and a quarter rolls by their shoes.

"...would you please call her back?"

"Okay, I will." Alex leans towards the window.

Kara perks up, "Wha- wait, really? Okay, good, that was... easy," she hesitates and the very pleasant surprise fades to realization, "You're not gonna call her."

"I said I will," the older Danvers rummages through her jacket pockets to grip her cellphone, "I'll call her tonight."

"Well, want to hear some of the voicemails she's left me? You might get a kick out of them." Kara adjusts her glasses, her amusement muted and mindful.

Alex glances outside, watching the darkening sky and passing street signs, then turns back to her sister with a wry smile, "Please spare me. I know I'm in for it when she sees my name on the caller ID."

Someone tugs the signal cord and the bus slows to a halt at a stop.

Kara redoes her scarf and fiddles with the way it loops around her, "She's worried, and it won't hurt to tell her you're fine."

Three passengers step off and the bus resumes its route.

"Hm." Alex pulls out her phone, flexing fingers to loosen her stiff grip, and scrolls for Eliza's messages.

Asking how she is. If she's checked in on Kara. Whether she's eating properly. The most recent includes a snapshot of a table spread of food, something about a dinner gathering with friends. It's dated few weeks back. She swipes the messages away, tempted to chuck her phone out the open window in a last ditch effort to avoid any further interaction.

Five minutes pass and when the electronic announcer calls out the street name for their stop, Alex tugs the signal cord and the duo step off the bus.

It’s an early frost in the city tonight and while the redhead misses the warmth and salt of living on coastlines, she enjoys the sharp lining to every breath of air.

“Wait a minute. Why didn’t we just take a cab?”

Alex bites her lip to stop from laughing but it sneaks through anyways, muffled but distinctly treacherous, and Kara yanks the collar of her jacket in retaliation. It’s a short walk from the bus stop to the complex, filled with idle chatter and mentions of their week, and an even shorter walk to the elevator and out into the hallway. What sounds like a party in full swing can be heard from behind the numbered door and they exchange curious looks.

"There's a new voice inside with the others. I don’t recognize him." Kara says while discretely pulling down her glasses for a quick x-ray glance and Alex quirks a brow. No one mentioned bringing a guest tonight.

They stop at the door, standing on opposite sides of the frame.

"Wanna ditch?"

"Alex!"

"Just kidding."

The redhead knocks loudly twice and it's Winn who lets them in with a cheer, the flush on his face from maybe one too many beers. He squeezes Kara in a hug then jokingly salutes Alex with terrible posture.

There's music playing from speakers somewhere in the flat, a spread of various foods, and bottles of white wine and beer in an open cooler, and the living room table is covered in unopened board games. Upon stepping inside Kara is swept away almost immediately by a giddy Eve holding two empty glasses, leaving Alex besides Winn. The super sister barely had time to kick off her shoes and hang up her coat but the scarf still dangles from her shoulders.

"Want a beer?" The shorter man asks with a wide grin and Alex shakes her head.

"I'll grab one in just a second, thanks though." Winn nods, content to sip from his own bottle, and meanders away to mingle with James who is standing by the array of food next to an unfamiliar face. Average height, dressed in expensive brands, full beard. He seemed friendly.

Alex slips out her boots and goes to investigate the kitchen while not looking for anyone in particular but she finds her anyways: out on the little balcony with a glass of wine in hand and a large blazer over her shoulders.

The screen door slides open with a click and the rustle of plastic blinds.

Lena blinks out her daze and turns, curiosity softening to recognition when she sees who. They hadn't seen one another in nearly three days due to mostly work and maybe a drop of avoidance.

"Another five minutes and I would have gone looking for you myself.”

“Maybe I should’ve waited out in the hall so when you stormed out the apartment in a rush, you’d run right into me." The redhead slides both the screen door and glass door shut behind her before stepping forward to rest her arms on the railing.

"You’re terrible, tiger,” Lena smiles with flushed cheeks only because it is chilly out, “I’m starting to lose count of your tardiness.”

"It’s not entirely my fault; Kara and I took the bus here and the traffic set us back.”

“Very far back, but I suppose I could let this slide.”

The redhead leans a hint closer with an easy going smile, "Could I have a sip of your wine?”

"Lucky for you, I'm feeling generous tonight." Lena whispers as she leans in till just out of reach, something meaningful in the ways they linger just outside of each other’s space as often as they do inside; the glass of wine between them like a barrier, or a bridge, and Alex makes sure their fingers don't touch as she takes a sip.

They let the city carry the conversation; the rumble of cars and distant lights, the faraway cry of birds on the breeze— the sound of voices and laughter behind them.

Lena watches the skyline while Alex watches her instead.

The brunette’s dark mane is up in a loose bun with stray locks draped down the neck, the flash of gold dangling around the collar, and the glimpse of an expensive dress under the blazer— it’s too big to be the CEO’s and there’s the trace of cologne.

The well dressed man with the full beard, and the bright smile with bright eyes

“I didn’t realize we’d have a plus one tonight. He’s your friend?” Alex turns to face the city.

"It was a spur of the moment decision,” Lena sips her wine before continuing, “He’s been in the area for the past week and wanted to catch up. Jack Spheer of Spheerical Industries.”

“That’s nanotech isn’t it, I remember an article about his research,” not able to quite stop herself, Alex presses on, “You’ve known him long?”

"We were on and off friends in college, and we worked in Metropolis together," Lena quietly laughs, "In a garage actually..."

Eli can’t help but cling on to the charming and sweet image: a younger Kieran in a white coat, surrounded by health hazards and security violations in an impromptu laboratory.

Like a moth attracted to a flame, Alex knows she should stop but doesn't, "Did you two date?"

Lena turns to the redhead with an amused smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes, "You're awfully curious tonight. Is there something on your mind?"

Alex meets the brunette's stare with half a smile, "Nothing in particular."

Both expressions open at the surface but distant and carefully guarded in layers. Inaccessible and at an impasse.

They never spoke of past lovers or flings. Alex never mentions Maggie Sawyer, or the many one night stands and forgotten names. Lena doesn't talk about Jack Spheer or the girl she fell in love with in college, or the time she slept with Veronica Sinclair.

Maybe if they were entirely just friends they would have talked about it before, chatting and joking about their abysmal experiences in love and emotions and in caring.

Why talk about it now?

Lena finishes the last of her wine and mulls over the bittersweet taste before speaking, "We dated for about two years. He loved me, but I chose L-Corp."

Alex rubs her hands together, rough fingers dragging over scars and healed cuts and green eyes watch the action.

"Did you love him?"

"I loved things about him."

They never spoke of past lovers or flings because it's never mentioned nor asked— because the need for control and boundaries tells them to keep certain things omitted from between them. To keep things simple. To stop it from being too complicated and messy. They're friends that sometimes fuck, and take care of one another so tenderly it makes the heart hurt, and it's easy to follow the unspoken rules until they're face to face.

Their expressions soften; walls crumbling away and masks pulled apart as safety replaces the empty spaces.

"Sometimes, I think it's enough to love things about people," Alex whispers, "Little parts here and there." She stops rubbing at old wounds and rests her hands on the railing.

"It's certainly easier, isn't it?" Lena muses with a sad smile, "When we want something, we want it all- but we need to pick and choose." She sets the empty glass of wine to the side.

"I don't think you and I are 'pick and choose' by nature."

"We're not, that's the problem," Lena rests her hands on the railing, "We're 'all or nothing' and that's dangerous."

"And likely stupid," Alex chuckles under her breath, "But cheers to us and our choices."

"And what would we toast to?"

You're the best choice I've made in a long time.

"I'm still here for you. You're still here for me."

It means you chose me too.

Lena tries not to smile, but she does anyways, so she tries to stop it from growing to a grin. Cheeks flushed and green eyes glossy with overflowing warmth then the flicker of something more.

"Not only are you curious, but you're certainly sentimental tonight." She teases with lips curved in that particular smile Kieran only has for Eli.

Bits and pieces and parts of them slowly coming together ever since the night at the bar.

"I think I might have missed you... just a tiny bit." Alex jokes and doesn't joke in the same breath, brown eyes burnished with kindness and the glint of something more.

Their hands rest on the railing side by side, close enough to touch.

The balcony light isn’t on and the pair prefer it this way. With only one door separating them from their friends, they enjoy the comforting sway of familiarity in their little pocket of privacy. The glittering city lights stretch far and bleed into the dark, like thick blotches of paint washed down by thinner; without a cloud in sight, the stars scatter like drops on canvas and it’s beautiful.

Lena whispers, "I can't come home with you tonight."

She presses a quick kiss to the corner of her tiger's mouth, ghosting over laugh lines that curl like stripes, and when she pulls away they share a breath. Reckless and exciting in a way, but careless all the same.

"I wasn't going to ask for tonight." Alex responds with the reassuring brush of her fingers against pale knuckles. She knows the marks she left three days prior on Lena's skin are still there, in the process of fading but still visible, and she can mark her again when wanting.

The balcony light comes on before the door opens and in that gap of time, the scarce seconds, it’s as though they’re oceans apart.

“There you two are, jeeze, what are you sneaking around outside for? Come back in, you’re missing all the fun!” Eve links her arms around the both of them, pausing a moment to playfully squeeze the older Danvers’ bicep, before tugging them along.

Once inside, the blazer is returned to a waiting Jack and Game Night carries on with smooth sails.

There's a not-so-secret plot to oust Alex and Lena from their winning thrones or as James joked, "The peasants are protesting the sovereigns." but it accomplishes very little; no one’s keeping track of the scoreboard tonight and the hours pass by lighthearted and almost peaceful.

Winn attempts to gain the winning hand by slipping cards up his sleeves only for them to spill out onto the table much to everyone’s delight. James uses loaded dice in an effort to gain an advantage but they disappear under the couch after bouncing off the table. Even Kara and Eve put their heads together to think of a way to stop the two women from sweeping wins across the table.

Jack doesn’t play so much as he maintains and watches, content to cut the deck or the operate as banker, and with bright eyes he spots details; when Alex leans to whisper into Lena’s ear and the heiress tries hard to hide her blooming smile, the silent but knowing exchanges right before winning moves, when they pass drinks to one another without needing to say what it is they want.

It isn’t until the games are shelved and most of the mess is cleaned up that he gets to be introduced or rather, Lena introduces Alex to him.

“Ms. Danvers- or do you prefer Alex? It’s lovely to meet you.” He smiles with a hand outstretched.

“Alex is just fine. It’s nice to meet you too, Jack,” she shakes his hand with a cordial squeeze, “I take it you’re in town for business?”

“I am. National City is getting bigger by the week and with Supergirl here, it seemed like a safe bet to bring some of my work over,” he rubs his hands together excitedly, “I’ve been looking at some buildings and- oh! Tell me, what do you know of nanotechnology?”

Lena clears her throat and steps in, “Jack, I don’t know if Alex wants to listen to one of your thirty minute long preambles.”

“And if I condense it into, say, ten minutes?” He grins cheekily but the brunette rolls her eyes in response.

“How about five?” Alex offers helpfully with a quick glance to her wristwatch and Jack concedes to the new limit with an agreeable hand gesture.

After five minutes of conversation it’s easy to see why Lena likes him; he’s comfortable to talk to, quick with his humor, and there’s compassion alongside his intelligence.

And in those same five minutes, it’s even easier to see Jack is still in love with Lena; dark brown eyes picking apart details like a surgeon with a scalpel. The one sided second-too-long lingering looks, the dilated pupils, and the way he inhales and exhales around her name.

Kara returns from helping to carry Winn into the guest bedroom, James yelling his thanks from down the hall, and the four make their way out the apartment and into the elevator.

The doors close with a chime.

“So,” Kara adjusts her glasses, “Will you be in town for much longer, Mr. Spheer?”

“I take it you’d like an interview?” He’s smiling but his eyes are tight and arms are crossed.

“Just a few questions,” the Reporter smiles confidently with shoulders squared, “I’m with CatCo and I’d love more insight into your research, and to share that with National City. If your plans really are to relocate here then why not give the people something to look forward to?”

“Let’s have a cup of coffee tomorrow,” Jack taps his chin as though deep in thought, “I’ve always wanted to try Noonan’s. How does 6 in the morning sound?”

Kara balks at the thought; Alex tries not to laugh but a stifled giggle escapes from beside her and a sideways glance reveals Lena was less than successful at hiding her amusement.

“Too early? I have a flight to catch so if not tomorrow, you’ll have to wait till-”

“No- no, no- that’s perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow morning!”

It’s 12:19AM when the four leave the lobby and walk out into the street, saying their brief goodnights and goodbyes under a light then going their separate ways.

Alex and Kara walk down the street and when their silhouettes disappear around a corner, Lena slips into the back of her waiting vehicle where Jack is already buckled in and looking at her with a peculiar expression.

“Alright, I’ll humor you. What is it?” She settles onto the seat.

“I’m sorry for what I said all those years ago,” he pauses to give the driver the address of his hotel before continuing, “I asked you something I shouldn’t have, made you choose when you shouldn’t have. I thought that’s what love meant but after moping for a few years, I know better.”

“Don’t be sorry, I’m not. I would’ve made the decision sooner or later,” Lena folds her hands in her lap, “And no matter the circumstances, my answer would have stayed the same.”

He nods, lips pursed and brows furrowed in thought, before smiling, “No pity for my previously broken heart?”

“Absolutely none,” she smirks and arches a slender brow, “Maybe you can get your nanobots to heal any lingering injuries.”

Jack grins absolutely delighted, “I’m glad to see you think so highly of my work! Give me a few more years, and I’ll impress you yet.”

The ride to the hotel goes as pleasantly as their dinner did as the two pass the time with curious questions of each other’s work, of progress and of innovation, and when the car comes to a stop in front of the brightly lit entrance— there’s no hard feelings dredged up and it’s evident in their goodbyes. There’s no hug, just the simple exchange of smiles and the promise of working together in the future before they part. He watches the car drive off and disappear into the night with a smile still on her face.

Navigating through the lobby and into one of the elevators, Jack muses over his day and comes to a sobering revelation while unlocking the door to his suite.

“It feels like I had my heart broken twice in one day.” He speaks aloud to the empty room, loosening his tie and shrugging out his coat.

There had been a small naive hope that maybe, just maybe, Lena would want to try ‘us’ again but that wasn’t the case— she’s in love with someone else and to see that had been… conflicting, but sublime.

He realizes now that maybe she was never in love with him, or rather she was close to loving him but not entirely, and to see a glimpse of her just maybe, actually, really falling in love soothes his own heartache.

Jack Spheer wants Lena Luthor to be happy and Alex Danvers makes her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience now that updates slow down to once every two weeks. Nearly 500 kudos and I love reading your comments!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find opportunities to enjoy one another's company though they hadn't seen each other in a few days but Lena isn't worried, nor is she impatient, because it happens. They get busy. 
> 
> That doesn't stop the CEO from reaching for her personal mobile to give the Agent a call but it doesn't ring, it goes straight to voicemail, and that doesn't alarm her either.

The gentle knock on the door raises Lena’s hopes but they settle upon seeing it’s her assistant that walks in. Jess sets a manilla folder onto the desk containing at least ten years worth of budget reports and tax returns that the CEO skims through, making a mental note to where and when the numbers didn’t add up.

Lost in her thoughts, Lena doesn't notice the younger woman glance around thoughtfully.

Jess clears her throat, “Since Agent Danvers hasn’t stopped by today, would you like me to arrange lunch for one, Ms. Luthor?”

The brunette blinks twice in silence before her head snaps up quick enough for whiplash, “Yes, please and thank you.” 

Jess shuts the door with a smile leaving Lena alone in the spacious office with clouds rolling across the sky outside massive windows. Overcast and grey with little sunlight, nothing in particular stood out about today making it all that much easier for minds to wander.

Maybe it should come as a shock, a startling declaration even, but it doesn’t. Eli snuck into her life and Alex made a rhythm of it. Even Jess expects her presence now with a familiarity too soft to be strictly professional; doesn't ask questions when the Agent strides in either uniform or civilian, sometimes with an extra cup of coffee or a box of treats and they pass time chatting about harmless things until the CEO is free from work. Often just for a moment, sometimes for lunch, and rarely an hour or more.

It isn’t just Jess that’s grown accustomed; the other employees and the security team especially no longer bat an eye because seeing the older Danvers is as normal an occurrence as seeing the younger Danvers visit.

Just one habit of many and the list grows steadily through the days.

The sight of Alex resting on the big office couch while Lena finishes work at her desk, almost always late at night, is another.

Sometimes they relax together sitting side-by-side, more often curled or laying atop one another. There’s the occasional night cap of amber from the private bar with their conversations that range from personal to work. Alex adores when Lena gushes about her projects or her latest breakthrough, and Lena adores Alex’s genuine interest and smart mind that helps to bounce ideas and find new answers.

Sometimes they flirt and kiss, and sometimes it escalates to breathy moans and hushed begging with wrinkled clothing. The sight of Lena bent over the couch, sometimes her desk, and trembling with want is a sight Alex can't seem to get enough of and it shows with through bite marks and hickies.

They occasionally go home together afterwards, sometimes the penthouse and sometimes the apartment, and when they don’t— the absence is noted but not mentioned.

It's nothing out the ordinary. 

Sharing coffee in bed before the sun rises, when Alex drops by L-Corp with food and private kisses, when Lena holds her tiger's head in her lap and plays with red hair.

They find opportunities to enjoy one another's company though they hadn't seen each other in a few days but Lena isn't worried, nor is she impatient, because it happens. They get busy. 

That doesn't stop the CEO from reaching for her personal mobile to give the Agent a call but it doesn't ring, it goes straight to voicemail, and that doesn't alarm her either. 

It could be a multitude of things all business related so she pushes her phone to the side and focuses on paperwork. The stray thought of asking Kara how her sister is doing skitters across her mind but she crushes it immediately. 

When Jess comes in later with delivery food, it's a welcome stop to her wandering thoughts and Lena finds it easier to dive back into work on a full stomach.

It isn't till hours later that she wishes she'd paired wine with lunch.

"Ms. Luthor, your mother is here to see you."

In the few seconds between her assistants warning call and the door being pushed open without any agreement, Lena tucks away whatever feeling she has into cracks and crevices. 

"What a surprise."

She doesn't smile and neither does Lillian. They hadn’t seen each other since Lex’s murderous tantrum and the scattered phone calls in between meant nothing more than business.

"You're not even going to pretend to be happy to see me?"

"And why would I do that? It'd be a waste of my time." Lena crosses her legs and makes no motion to rise from the seat just yet. 

"Goodness, Lena," the Luthor matriarch clicks her tongue, "No manners. No love. Not even a smile for the woman who raised you- I only wanted to drop in and see how you're doing."

It's enough to make Lena's lips twitch but instead of frowning, she smirks. 

"I'm just wonderful, and you? Are you in good health?" 

Lillian smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes, "I've never been better, though I have heard of some... disturbing rumors about the company you keep. Please tell me you're not cozying up with a Super. Need I remind you what the previous one did to your brother?"

"No reminders needed. I'm cleaning up more of Lex's mess every day," Lena stands and smooths the wrinkles of her skirt, "Care to tell me why you're really here?"

"Not only are you ungrateful but you're crude as ever," Lillian sighs under her breath, "I really did want to see how you're doing. I don't agree with Supergirl but... Alexandra Danvers. I quite like her."

Whatever smart remark prepped and ready on her tongue dissolves like a lethal pill, and Lena is left speechless and frightened. She knows it's useless to ask 'why' or 'how', but she shudders internally to think of what her mother wants to do with the information. 

Sensing the struggle, the mother smiles and this time— it reaches her eyes.

"Lena, darling, don't look so obvious when you're taken off guard. It's weak of you," Lillian steps around the desk and closes the distance, "But I'll forgive the mistake just this once." She adjusts the front of her daughter's blouse with a critical eye, nodding favorably at the choice of fabric and tailor. 

"You hired the photographers." Lena states, expressionless. 

"I did, since you're less than receptive to our phone calls. Do I really have to pry details from you every time I want to ask how you are?" Once satisfied by the tidied look, Lillian's hands drop and she looks down at Lena with a peculiar expression, "Well, no matter. Have you learned anything interesting from the Danvers woman?"

"She thinks pineapple on pizza is delicious up to a scientific level." Lena retorts with a shallow laugh but Lillian frowns in response.

"Some odd months later and you haven't pulled anything about the D.E.O. from her? Or are you keeping the secrets to yourself."

The suggestion makes the brunette tense with anger; that she's using Alex like a pawn to be tossed aside once its purpose is fulfilled— but she refuses to let it show.

So Lena smiles while silently suffocating her fear and anxiety, "You always did have no sense of humor."

"This is no laughing matter, Lena."

"If this is all we're going to speak about," the CEO turns away and settles back into her seat, "Then you know where the exit is."

Lillian stares with that same peculiar expression; the slightest twitch of the brow, the faint curve to her lips.

"You should know better than anyone, Lena, of how critical every move you make is... because you never know who is watching," she takes one last look around the office, "I respect your decision to play the game on both sides but that doesn't make you clever. Just untrustworthy. Try not to muddle your loyalties, dear." 

She smiles and it's almost endearing, almost motherly.

"Keep in touch, will you? Don’t make me force my hand."

Lillian doesn't wait for a response, she's already out the door leaving Lena alone— and she’s no fool.

Her mother is up to something, and she needs to figure out what.

So she disappears back into her paperwork; into suspicious numbers, the odd coincidence, and tries not to remember how her mother sounded when mentioning Alex by name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience, it goes without saying but I am busy and updates will have to come when they are ready/I have the time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't tell if I want to shove you or cry and hug you." Kara speaks through gritted teeth.
> 
> "We can figure that out after we leave. The whole 'how are you?' routine." Despite their current predicament, there's amusement in Alex's low voice— the hint of warmth does wonders to Kara's nerves.
> 
> It's true. They can figure it all out, they just have to leave first and that's only a few steps. Just another day for them both as a Super and Agent crime fighting duo.

Alex doesn't flinch when the knife sinks in.

Doesn't wince when the metal embeds itself into her left thigh, then it's gone just as quick as it pierced the flesh.

She doesn't feel it.

A stone sentinel focused only in its vigil and Lillian finds herself both impressed and intrigued at the nerve.

It's Supergirl who screams in pain.

"Don't hurt her- stop! Just stop, I'll do wh-"

"Don't.." the Agent exhales, calm intensity in her tone, "..do not give her what she wants."

Lillian smiles and gestures for her guards to leave the room. Her instincts are never wrong, she was right to feel so fond for the older Danvers sister.

"Does death really not frighten you, Alexandra?" The smile doesn't leave her face as she takes in the set jaw and smoldering glare. It reminds her of a certain someone or two, but all things break under the right pressure.

"There are worse things." Alex relives years spent learning how to heal people with her hands; learning how to destroy people with those same hands... but Kara is terrified and fear goes a long way into giving in.

In the end, Lillian gets exactly what she wants: a vial of Kryptonian blood.

"Ah, familial love, I know all too well." Her words taste like salt and acid, a humiliating mockery of what she demands of love and what the Danvers sisters understand of love— then the matriarch is gone and the two are left alone in the room, lit by only one harsh light while all else is bathed in black.

"I wish you hadn't." Alex whispers as she struggles against restraints.

"And what, just sit here and watch her poke you full of holes?" Kara snaps angrily, struggling against her own but the lingering effects of a solar burn out makes it difficult. She's uncomfortably human.

"I can live with more scars but what she's planning- it's gonna kill you and others," the redhead's wrists are raw but she manages to get one hand free thanks to wet blood, "And if me dying means-"

"Oh Rao, please don't say that," another pained grunt and the sound of metal, "I don't think I can handle that right now." The blonde twists at chains in vain.

She's right, there's no day that Kara would be ready to hear just how far Alex was willing to go to protect her sister. Even if it meant she died, then she would die happy.

Maybe.

Green eyes and soft laughter makes Alex hesitate now but she doesn’t want to think about her. Not right now.

"Fair enough."

"I can't tell if I want to shove you or cry and hug you." Kara speaks through gritted teeth.

"We can figure that out after we leave. The whole 'how are you?' routine." Despite their current predicament, there's amusement in Alex's low voice— the hint of warmth does wonders to Kara's nerves.

It's true. They can figure it all out, they just have to leave first and that's only a few steps. Just another day for them both as a Super and Agent crime fighting duo. 

The sound of a door opening in that inky darkness makes them both freeze.

Lillian Luthor is not the type to leave loose ends unless she wants to.

There's footsteps and Alex can take a rough guess as to where: circling around her. 

"Give me a second, I’ll get you free.”

Whoever it is fumbles with the lock of her restraints then there's the click of a key. Alex doesn't care who; she's up and out the chair, shaking off the last of metal bindings, and by Kara's side in an instant.

"You okay?" She checks the spot where they drew blood but the blonde isn't responding; staring all choked up and unsure at the spot behind her so Alex turns.

He looks grizzled with a beard, there's more white in his hair than her memory of him, but it's him even if his eyes aren't quite the same.

"Out in the hallway, follow the bodies, you're gonna find the supply room marked and there's an emergency exit. Just gotta work the handle." He uses the same key on Kara's restraints and the chains fall with a thundering crash.

Alex stands with her sister slumped against her, an arm held in support, and she isn't sure what else to say except:

"You look like shit, Jeremiah."

And the man laughs, it kind of sounds the same but there's no hiding the weariness of years passed.

"Get out of here, you punks."

"Come with us?" Kara pleads from her sister's side and he hesitates before stepping forward.

The hope is extinguished when he shoves a key into Alex's hand and he shakes his head.

"The faster you leave, the better, now go! National City is north of here.” Jeremiah yanks open a door and light pours in, red in color, and the distant sound of an alarm plays in the background.

The Danvers sisters leave without their father, through corridors and a painfully cramped escape tunnel that leads out into the night. The courtyard is empty and the facility is surrounded by trees as tall as buildings, but the glimpse of stars between branches gives them enough to follow north; so they run out the small hatch and across pavement until their boots hit soil and rock, and they kept running until they both struggled to breath.

If someone was chasing them, they weren’t doing a good job of it, so the sisters slowed to a walk in the dark. How long has it been? How many days and how many hours?

Alex is hyper vigilant of surroundings but all sound is lost to the turmoil of her thoughts. Her father is alive but training tells her it is too well timed, too perfect, and that hope has a nasty way of hiding poison beneath its sweet taste.

"...Alex?"

Kara’s voice disrupts the white noise and Alex's relief is palpable, "Yeah?"

"So, our father is alive,” the blonde sounds calm but shaky shoulders and a trembling bottom lip scratch the surface, “All these years we thought he was dead and he was just.. he saved us? I think.”

“...You suspicious of him, too?” The redhead ignores the growing pain of her wound and picks up the pace, marching forward with head held high— but Kara doesn’t move any faster. 

“He wouldn’t hurt us, right? But if he’s working with Lillian Luthor of all people then..” 

“We don’t know if he’s working with her.. maybe he’s.. I don’t know, maybe he’s trying to undermine her.” The pain was getting worse by the minute as adrenaline wore away and Alex is dimly aware of blood soaked through her pants. 

“But if he is- she’s hurting aliens and he’s letting her,” like wires held too tense, emotions crack through the Super’s tone, “He’s hurting aliens like me, Alex, and I can’t-- I have to stop her and if it means I have to stop him then… then I have to.”

Alex stops walking and breathes ragged, fists clenched at her sides but otherwise unresponsive as Kara stares hard at the silhouette of her older sister’s back.

A bitter wash of nostalgia overtakes them both, and the younger sister remembers all the times she’s stared at the back of  broad shoulders and red hair; that immense presence inside her mortal sister never faltered, it only grew, but now it felt unfamiliar.

“I’m going to stop Lillian and Jeremiah, with or without you,” Kara refuses to cry about this, “But I would really.. really prefer if we were in this together, so please talk to me.”

Alex reaches down to the makeshift tourniquet around her left thigh and pulls at the knot to tighten the fabric, the delivery of fresh pain does what she needed it to.

To clear her head of Astra’s whispers and of Jeremiah’s sunken eyes.

“Kara Zor-El, you’re my sister,” Alex’s voice is uneven, “And I would never let you go through this alone, but I need you to.. to know what Astra told me the night I murdered her.”

“You didn’t murder her-”

“Astra told me, ‘sisters under El Mayarah have turned on one another before’, and that scared me because... I would have been fine if I had died on that plane, the night you revealed your powers, because it might have meant you’d be safe from everyone, from me especially.”

Kara blinks away tears as she closes the distance between them with slow and sluggish steps.

“If there’s anyone on this planet that- that poses the most threat to you, it’s me. I need to be better, I need to keep being your hero because you don’t have anyone with you anymore. I need to protect you even if that means-”

“You really think I would let you die for my sake?”

Kara reaches out and grips Alex by the shoulder, forcing the redhead to look at her.

“I’m only a part of a bigger picture. The world needs you, Kara, and it’ll always need you to fly.”

The blonde stares with bright eyes and furrowed brows, her expression twisting through confusion and anger as her voice distorts with grief, “You can’t keep doing this- you can’t keep deciding what is best for me and how to protect me like you’re expendable. Like you need to handle everything behind my back- because it makes me feel like you don’t have any trust in me!”

Her voice raises in volume and she grips at her sister with trembling hands.

“<You’re my sister before anything else, you don’t have to act like you’re invulnerable because I know you’re not!>” Kara chokes through her words in Kryptonian, “<The world needs me to fly but I need you- who would I be without you?! Stop chasing after death thinking that’s what is best for me!>”

Alex watches with a watery smile and dim eyes, but her silence only drives the monument of their grief ever higher and Kara cries, “<You’re so fucking selfless and it’s killing me. I don’t want a martyr, I want my sister.>”

Honesty drives the words in like a chisel and hammer against the surface of the stone sentinel and it carves away at the guard, the gate, and the sharp edges. When Astra died, chasms as deep as the abyss carved into their foundations and the trust that fell in to wither — it clawed its way back to the surface with unyielding earnesty.

“<I got scared,>” Alex’s voice is rough but steady, “<And I’m still scared- but I’m here.. I really am here with you. You’re never going to lose me.>”

The Super’s tears stain the front of the older sister’s D.E.O. uniform.

“<...You can’t say that and not mean it.>” There’s no anger or bitterness in her tone, only a hint of fear and of forgiveness.

“<I mean it. We need to get home first, then.. I’ll tell you how I am, and you’ll tell me how you are.>”  A heavy silence stretches around them as emotions slowly stitch themselves close, the result of a long ignored wound with too many pieces of shattered glass— but its cleaner now and cleaner cuts heal better.

“<...The whole ‘how are you’ routine...>”

Alex lets a quiet laugh escape her lips and Kara smiles with wet cheeks; strong arms wrapped around each other in a solid hug full of returning warmth.

With the healing ache of a fresh heart-to-heart to embolden their resolve, the sisters continue the trek back to National City at a slow pace. The redhead hides a limp and the blonde struggles to catch her breath, but they make it back in time for the sun to break light across the sky for a new morning.

The tall buildings and rolling hills they call home, there’s scattered flecks of sunshine across the river, and with careful steps they make it to the D.E.O. headquarters with weary smiles.

Just another day taking it a step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for your patience. No matter how long it takes between updates, I will continue to write as there are quite a few chapters left to !EWL and I will finish it.


End file.
